Playing Nice
by Chataignier
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC
1. Namimori High

**Title: **Playing Nice: Namimori High  
**Theme/Genre/Prompt:** Rivalry  
**Pairings:** HibarixOC  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

When Miki transferred to Namimori High, she found the school a haven for idiots. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a. No-good Tsuna, made a regular fool out of himself everyday in class. She also found Namimori to be a haven for friends of idiots. Gokudera Hayato was such a case. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she found Namimori to be a haven for idiots dumber than idiots. When Yamamoto Takeshi nearly had his head blown off by some dynamite sticks from who knows where on Gokudera, he had laughed and merely asked what game they were playing today, and for all Miki knew to be true, those were some real sticks of dynamite.

By the second week of school, Miki had a reputation for being very hard to please. It wasn't that she didn't like the school, or that she hated her classmates, it was more of a small thing for she had discovered a little Chinese girl and an afro cow running in the school hallways. When she could, Miki would find herself grimacing at the absolute absurdity under which the school ran and wondered if discipline was ever enforced. As far as she could see, this school wasn't living up to her standards.

During the third week of school, Miki decided to give up on Namimori. Although she had found the quirky school acceptable, there were some things she would not stand for, and if she ever saw Tsuna running in his boxers screaming once more, that would be the end of the line.

In the second month of her attendance at Namimori High, Miki had placed the school on her probation list. It wasn't because of the idiots, the friends of idiots, or idiots dumber than idiots, but rather, she had seen Tsuna running around in his boxers one too many times, said time being when she had asked Tsuna what color his boxers were. When he told her they were white, she had refused to believe him because they were, to her eyes, a glaring yellow. Then, she had wondered if Tsuna had previously had a pair of white boxers, and if he did, what had happened to them?

* * *

One day, in the second month of Miki's attendance at Namimori, she decided to venture to the roof for lunch. She had thought it best to take a look at the school from a high point of view, and maybe the scenery would lighten her up a bit. When she reached the roof, all her worries left her, the sky was the simplest shade of blue with not a cloud in sight and she sighed as she sat down and began to dig into her lunch. When words of the school anthem reached her ears, she perked up and took a look around. No one. But before she could spear another piece of sushi, she heard it again, the words of the school anthem.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no..."

Miki frowned. The singing had stopped again. She looked around again. No one in sight. Thinking she was imagining things, she returned to her lunch. But the incessant singing started up again and she growled in frustration. A small bird plopped onto the roof and hopped around before peering quizzically at Miki. Miki smiled at it. It sure was a cute bird.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no..."

Miki stared. She rubbed her eyes. She stared again. The bird was singing.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Miki frowned. Midori tanabiku namimori no...hibari? She was positively sure that wasn't how the song went. Positively sure. She returned to her lunch, allowing the small bird to serenade no one in particular.

"Hibari! Hibari"

There it was again. Miki frowned at the bird before extending a hand towards it. Hibird hobbled over to peck at her fingers. Once again, Hibird gazed at her.

"Hibari! Hibari!"  
Miki laughed. "No, it's Miki."  
"Hibari!"  
"Miki!"  
"Hibari!"  
"Miki!"

Hibird quieted and faced the palm of Miki's hand, as if contemplating Miki's name. Hibird returned its scrutinizing gaze back to Miki's face before flapping its wings and chirping again, "Hibari!"

* * *

When the bell rang, Miki returned to class, her unfinished lunch in her hands. Though she was starving, she was happy. A singing bird. As she returned to her seat she wondered if the bird had escaped from one of the classrooms.

Quite a while later, Hibird returned to the roof to find Hibari snoozing under the warmth of the sun. The bird landed gracefully beside Hibari's head and fluttered its wings, waiting for Hibari to awaken. Hibari sat up, still a bit dazed from his nap, but that was enough of a cue for Hibird to start singing again.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no..."

Hibari extended his hand to the bird and Hibird promptly hobbled over to stand in Hibari's palm. When Hibari brought the little bird up to eye level, Hibird eagerly flapped its wings before proudly calling out.

"Miki!"

* * *

Namimori High was three months familiar to Miki now, but today, she made the mistake of arriving at school late, although she could care less. As she entered the school gates, she was greeted by none other than Hibari Kyouya himself.

"Oh good morning!" Miki chirped, waving enthusiastically.  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow. Was she not familiar with the Discipline Committee?  
"You're late."  
"Oh yes I know, I woke up late this morning. Are you late too?"  
Miki received no reply.  
"Well I'm off to class then! Good bye!"  
"Being late is unacceptable, you have broken the rules."  
"Ahh... I'm just a little late, and who are you to talk, you're not in class either," Miki huffed. Boy was this guy stuck up.

* * *

"Oi! Isn't that Miki? And... and Hibari Kyouya?"  
"What? Let me see!"  
"Miki? Oh god no! Not Miki! She'll die out there!"  
"Let her, it's not our fault she doesn't know who he is."  
"Hibari Kyouya?"  
"Miki! No!"  
"Serves her right!"

Miki looked up to find her classroom window full of the faces of her fellow students, and some idiots. She waved to them.

"What is she doing?"  
"Is she stupid?"

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari!"  
"Oh hello!" Miki greeted.  
Hibird observed the girl from Hibari's shoulder. She certainly looked familiar. Hibird twittered. It all made sense.

"Miki! Miki!"  
Miki laughed, "You remember!"

Hibari stood there, forgotten as Miki conversed with the bird. Hibari was pretty sure Hibird had no idea what this girl was talking about, but she wouldn't stop babbling.

"Oh," Miki mumbled, as if just remembering Hibari's presence, "Well I have to go to class. See?" Miki pointed at a classroom window, "All my classmates are waiting for me. Bye bye now!" She gave Hibari's arm a few pats before skipping off, with Hibird flying after her.

The two glanced at each other before breaking into song.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no...."

* * *

**Author's Note**:I cannot get the Namimori High anthem out of my head. T.T Review please?


	2. Bad Behavior

**Title: **Playing Nice: Bad Behavior  
**Theme/Genre/Prompt:** Rivalry  
**Pairings:** HibarixOC  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer:** Whatever you say... I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... although I wouldn't mind abducting Hibari. :]  
**

* * *

**

"Oi, Miki, you know that's Hibari-san, right?" Tsuna asked.  
"Hibari?" Miki echoed, suddenly interested.  
"Uhh huh," Tsuna replied, "You should watch out for him."  
"Hibari.... I've heard that somewhere before," Miki mused.  
"I...just said it," Tsuna muttered.  
"No, no... somewhere else," Miki mumbled, musing to herself.

She brightened instantly, "Hibird always says that: Hibari, does Hibird belong to Hibari?"

Tsuna gawked at his fellow classmate, "Isn't Hibird always on Hibari's shoulder?"  
Miki nodded, "But I just assumed it was convenient for Hibird."

Tsuna shook his head, this girl was impossible.

* * *

"Eh? So you mean Hibari just punishes people by attacking them?"  
"Yeah, you could say that, I'm surprised you're not in the hospital yet," Gokudera hissed, a bit disappointed.

By the end of the school day, Miki had learned quite a few things about this Hibari character, and as far as she could tell, she did not like him at all. As they headed their respective ways home, Miki wondered aloud.

"I'd like to teach him a few things about bullying people,"  
Tsuna felt himself shrivel a little inside, "Miki? I don't think that's such a great idea..."  
"Nonsense," she scolded him, "Everyone has some good inside!"  
Tsuna shook his head, "I don't think that applies to-"  
"See you tomorrow!"  
Tsuna sighed, "She's going to die tomorrow isn't she?"

* * *

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no, dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."  
"You're late."  
"Good morning Hibari-san!" Miki chirped.

From behind a nearby tree, Tsuna and his family watched. Tsuna gulped, "Do you think we should help her?"

"Are you going to beat me up?" Miki asked, blinking innocently.

Tsuna face palmed, "So...so blunt."

Hibari smirked.  
"You're so cruel Hibari-san, you shouldn't treat people like that, especially little girls like me," Miki pouted.

"What is she doing?" Gokudera whispered.  
"She's pouting, I don't think it's working," Tsuna answered.  
Yamamoto laughed, a little too loudly, "Miki sure is a good actor; we should play along!"

Hibari turned around, "Herbivores, get to class before I bite you death."  
"Ano.... Hibari-san?" Miki asked, tapping the prefect, "Why are you talking to that tree? You didn't even get it right Hibari-san, see? This is why you should be in class, trees are autotrophs."

Hibari struck at her with one of his tonfas. Miki fell back, a bruise forming on her arm.  
"Ahh... Hibari-san," Miki sobbed, cradling her arm, "I think you broke it."

"Go to class, herbivore, I will deal with your tardiness later."

Picking up her bag, Miki stumbled off, not to class, but to the nurse.

* * *

Hibari collapsed on the sofa in the reception room, frustrated.  
"Hibari-san, is everything all right?"  
Hibari waved his hand at the door, and the committee left the room, leaving him to himself. He gripped the sofa arm tightly, no on had ever irked him this much before. He was going to have to do away with the girl.

Hibari opened the window to peer down at the schoolyard, and to feel the cooling breeze against his face. He blinked. What was that? What was she doing?

Miki waved up at Hibari before sticking her tongue out at him, "I'm not in class!" She laughed before running out of sight.

Hibari frowned. He was definitely going to have to do away with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's so short. The next part will probably be a lot longer. I was going to inlude the next part in this chapter, but it didn't really fit. Review please?


	3. Duel

Title: Playing Nice: Duel  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

* * *

Miki swung her schoolbag as she skipped to school, late again, and there was Hibari, right on time, waiting for her by the school gates.

"Good morning, Hibari-san! Wonderful morning isn't it?" She waved cheerily at the boy.

Poor Miki received yet again, no reply. Instead, Hibari had chosen to take his tonfas out.

"Ano... Hibari-san? You're the prefect right? So why is that you carry weapons around school? Isn't that against the rules?"

Hibari blinked, and peered down at his weapons, before frowning.

Miki laughed and ran towards the safety of the school building, "I'm reporting you!"

* * *

Miki left the principal's office frustrated. The principal had refused to call in Hibari simply on the basis that he was Hibari and there was no opposing him. As she passed Hibari on his way back to the classroom, she stuck her tongue out at him, and Hibari hissed.

"Put that away before I cut it off."  
Miki squealed, covered her mouth, and ran off to enter the haven she called her classroom.

* * *

"Morning!" she chirped.

"Ahh... good morning, Miki," Tsuna replied, eyeing her warily, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine!" Miki beamed, she clapped her hands together and her eyes brightened, "I got it!"

* * *

The next morning, Miki entered the school grounds, late, as usual. And there was Hibari, tonfas out, eager for a pounding. Miki took a deep breath.

"Good morning Hibari-san, ah... I was just wondering, you know... why is that you don't go to class? Isn't that breaking the rules?"

Hibari hissed, she was definitely annoying.

Miki smirked, "Hibari-san? Let's play a game."

Hibari peered at her, slightly interested. Slightly.

"If I win, you stop beating up people, and if you win...then..."

"I get to beat you up," Hibari finished.

"Eh??!" Miki gasped.

Hibari glared at her.

"Okay..okay..." Miki sighed, waving her hands in defense.

"And this game will be?"

Miki laughed, "It's a duel."

Hibari smirked and swung a tonfa at her. She ducked, and the tonfa missed her.

"Not that kind," Miki whined, "Here are the rules, you can do whatever you want, and if you hit me, or I hit you in anyway or with anything, then we get a point. Whoever has the most points by summer break, wins."

Hibari nodded before whacking Miki with his tonfa. He watched as she crumpled to the ground, holding her side.

He smirked before walking off, "One."

* * *

Miki stumbled into the classroom, clutching her side. She took her seat, wincing as she sat down, but there was a smile on her face. An evil one.

Tsuna inched away from her and she smiled down at her desk. He swore he saw the desk shiver.

As class droned on, Miki tapped her pencil, eagerly waiting for a break. As the bell rang, Miki rushed for the door. Tsuna, and some fellow idiots, followed, wondering what she was so cheery about.

Hibari was not pleased. Not pleased at all. He peered around the corner of the hallway, noting that it was empty.

* * *

"Eh? Miki what is that?"

"This?" Miki asked, she laughed, "It's a prefect's jacket."

Hibari walked quickly, his destination, the bathroom. A door to the right suddenly flew open and Miki stepped out, waving a jacket. No, his jacket. She stared at his ink-soaked shirt, before smiling, "One."

* * *

Miki entered the school gates, weapon in hand. Hibari greeted her with a glare, and she returned his greeting with a smile. She pointed the weapon at Hibari. He eyed the weapon warily.

"What do you plan to do with that-" Hibari began.  
She pulled the trigger.  
"...Water gun..." Hibari finished, now sopping wet.  
Miki squealed, "Two!" before rushing off to class.

* * *

By lunch time, the rumors had already spread, and guess who was in the spotlight. Gokudera grabbed Miki's arm and dragged her away to a little spot on the roof where Tsuna had planned to eat lunch.  
"So..." Tsuna says, "rumor has it you shot Hibari."  
Miki blinked, "Is that what this is about?"  
"Did you?" Tsuna asked.  
"Hm? Oh yes I did."  
"You did?!"  
Miki nodded fiercely.  
"Is he in the hospital then?" Yamamoto questioned.  
Miki quirked an eyebrow, boy was he dumb, "Uhm.. I didn't know water guns could do that much damage."  
"A water gun? You... you shot him with...with a ..water gun!?"  
Miki nodded again, "What did you think I shot him with, a machine gun?"

* * *

The door to the roof banged open and all eyes turned to the newcomer.  
Tsuna quickly backed away, "Hi- Hibari-san!"  
Miki stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Hibari, "Hey! You're shirt's dry!"  
Hibari took a few steps towards her, "Yes it is."  
He peered down at her bento box before picking it up, only to toss it over the railing on the roof.  
Miki gawked, "My bento!" She glared at Hibari, who smirked in return and whispered, "Two."

* * *

Miki barely survived the rest of the day, her stomach complaining about the lack of food. She circled the school building, attempting to retrieve her bento box, which she promptly found upside down on the ground with a whole lot of food around it. She picked up the empty box and carried it along with her.

Tsuna and the others glanced at Miki, wondering if she was okay, she looked a little sad.  
Yamamoto decided to ask, "Miki? Are you feeling okay?"  
She pouted, "I'm hungry."  
Tsuna frowned, "Never mind that, what are you going to do about Hibari? And this duel you two are having?"  
Miki brightened instantly, "I have it all planned out."  
Gokudera poked into the conversation, "Really? And how do you plan on taking down the prefect?"  
Miki turned from the group as she began her separate trek back home, "It's called the Lacy Pink Plan."

"The what?!"

"The Lacy Pink Plan!"

* * *

Miki eyed the box of sewing utensils on her desk. She was excited. Very excited. Although she knew this plan wasn't all that embarrassing, it would definitely add to her point total. As she finished the little outfit, she fingered the pretty lace and smiled to herself. She would definitely win this duel. She looked over to her bed, smiling at her partner in crime. Tomorrow would be a fun day indeed. As she turned off the lights to snuggle into bed, she whispered to herself.

"Lacy Pink Plan... commence!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay for reviews! I'm so happy! Sorry for the late update. I have things planned out in my head and everything, but I never get the chance to write them down because I'm so busy during the week. So updates will have to wait for the weekends. I will try my best to update as much as I can over the weekend.**

**Thanks so much! Review please?  
**


	4. The Lacy Pink Plan

Title: Playing Nice: The Lacy Pink Plan  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I wish I did, and if I could, Hibari would be in every single panel of the manga. :]  


* * *

**

Miki leaned over her desk to tie the pink bow. She then took a step back to survey her work. Perfect. Hibird chirped, and waddled around, swathed in a lacy pink dress, complete with a pink bow and a crown of flower petals. Slinging her school bag over her shoulder, Miki beckoned to the little bird.

"Let's go!"

As Miki neared the school gates, she slowed her steps, "Step One, locate the enemy." And there she spotted, the black jacket, complete with an armband, of Hibari.

"Okay Hibird, you know what to do," Miki whispered.

"Hibari!" Hibird chirped.

"Go!" Miki smiled to herself, "Step Two, embarrass the heck out of the enemy."

Hibird flew over to Hibari, carrying a long (and very lacy) pink ribbon.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."

Hibari instantly looked to find Hibird dressed in a disgustingly pink outfit. Hibari reached for the pink ribbon tied to Hibird's little feet in an attempt to rid the bird of its horrifying garments. As Hibari took hold of the ribbon, Hibird promptly decided to fly around and around Hibari's head, wrapping his head with the ribbon. Hibari tried to unwind the ribbon, but Hibird refused to leave its comfortable spot on Hibari's shoulder.

Miki popped out from her hiding spot by the wall, "Hibari-san, you look so gorgeous! Three points!"

Hibari scowled.

Miki pulled out her camera to snap a picture, "Four points!"

But Hibari smashed her camera, "Three."

* * *

By the end of first period, Hibari had successfully removed the pink ribbon and burned the dress that Hibird was wearing. But Hibird had flown off in such a rush, that Hibari wondered if he should find the bird, just in case the girl tried anything funny.

Miki sat in class, waiting for second period to start, when a small thump by the window interrupted her thoughts. She looked over. It was Hibird, without its cute, pink dress. She opened the window and let the bird inside, hissing to herself, "That Hibari-san, he must have destroyed the dress. No matter, I have other plans."

* * *

During the break, she hurried into the hallway, bunches of handkerchiefs in hand, and began throwing them.

"Nobody touch the handkerchiefs!" Miki screamed, when an idiot tried to make a move for one. Miki stood guard in the hallway until the next class started. When all the other students had filed into their respective classrooms, Miki left the hallway to return to her own classroom.

Hibari wandered the hallways, inspecting the clean walls of his Namimori. When he turned a corner he came upon a floor, covered with handkerchiefs. He frowned as he stooped to pick one up.

The handkerchief was made of lace, and was a pale pink color, that oddly reminded him of Hibird's wardrobe a few hours ago. He turned the handkerchief over to find a neatly embroidered sentence: Hibari-san is a rule breaker. Hibari grimaced. He did not like this at all.

By the time he had cleaned the floor of those ridiculous handkerchiefs, and read every single lie (in his opinion) embroidered on them, he was furious, although his calm facade did nothing to betray that fact. He returned to reception room to burn the heinous things.

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang, Miki hurried out of the classroom. She desperately needed to find Hibari.

"Oi, Miki? Where are you going?" Yamamoto called out.

"To find Hibari-san!" Miki called back, running off.

"Watch -" Tsuna began. Miki had slammed straight into Hibari, who had allowed her to fall back on her butt, "Ow.."

"Out." Tsuna finished. Too late.

Miki looked up, "Hibari-san!" She gave him such a bright smile that he thought his eyes would burn. But they didn't.

She stood up immediately and took out another dreaded handkerchief. She shuffled her feet a little, and giggled. "Ano... Hibari-san? This is for you," she said, shyly handing him the handkerchief, and running off, still giggling.

Hibari stared after her, confused, was there something wrong with her head? He looked down at the handkerchief, and turned it over. There were words: I think that's 20 points now. I'm winning. ~ Miki.

Hibari crumpled the atrocious object and shoved it into the nearest trashcan. He was going to make her pay.

* * *

She joined the three idiots on the roof of the school.

"So," Tsuna began, "What's up with you and Hibari-san?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm winning," Miki beamed.

"By how many points?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uhm... Let's see.. I have 20 points and Hibari-san has.... 3," Miki said, "I'm winning by 17 points!"

"Wow," Yamamoto said, "This game sure sounds fun."

"No!" Miki whined, "You can't play! It's a duel between Hibari and me, and I'm going to beat him!"

"So... your Lacy Pink Plan seems to be working so far," Gokudera commented.

"Oh yes, it's going quite well, but there's one more part to it, and it's all about the pink! Pink! Pink! Pink!" Miki laughed, clapping her hands.

"So?" Gokudera asked, clearly interested, "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh so you see, yesterday I went into an underwear store, and-" Miki started.

"Do we need to hear this?" Tsuna asked, red in the face.

"Of course," Miki admonished, "It's a critical part, you see, I went and bought a few pairs of pink underwear. And I went home and I sewed Hibari's name on them."

Gokudera choked on his drink, "Uhm.. these underwear..."

"Exactly!" Miki interrupted, "They have lacy frills on them."

* * *

When the last school bell rang, Miki sprinted as fast as she could to the school gates where she instantly started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hibari-san wears panties! Pink! Frilly! Lacy! Panties!"

She began to toss the pairs of underwear she had into the crowds of people that had gathered around her. However, Hibari's arrival signaled a mass movement of people away from the prefect. The crowd created a straight pass to Miki.

She waved at Hibari before throwing a few panties at him, "Your panties are so pretty Hibari-san!"

Hibari glowered, "You are disrupting the peace of Namimori."

"And you," he continued, pointing at no one in particular with a tonfa, " are crowding."

The crowd visibly shivered.

"I will bite you all to death."

* * *

Miki went home bruised that night, exhausted, and in pain.

Hibari went home with bloody tonfas and a feeling of satisfaction.

Miki had gained quite a few points that day, with a total of 25. It would have been 30 but Hibari had insisted that her little panty ruse was only worth 5 points.

Hibari however, had gained points for every hit he had landed on Miki's body. He now had a total of 19 points and he was definitely going to earn some more.

* * *

**Author's Note: ROFL :] I'm so mean to Hibari T.T**

**I've also noticed that every chapter is about the same length. Don't you think that's weird? It's like I start writing and I keep writing until I feel I should stop and end the chapter and every single time, it's been around 1,300 words. It's so eery O__O (except Chapter 2, which was outrageously short).  
**


	5. Where is Hibari?

Title: Playing Nice: Where is Hibari?  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR asdkfjlhadkjlf D:**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was going to make two updates this weekend, by I was bogged down with something, please read the note on the bottom. It pretty much explains why I didn't update another chapter. Please read everything on the bottom.**

**Thanks for your support.  
**

**

* * *

**

Miki took a few more steps towards the school gate. She had a bad feeling about today, a really bad feeling. When she reached the school gates, she was surprised. Hibari Kyouya was nowhere to be found. Miki took a few tentative steps onto school grounds and looked around. Nope, no sign of the prefect at all, but she kept her guard up. When she reached her classroom, she was shocked to discover that Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were missing as well. Something was up.

As the bell rang, she ran down the hallways, intent on finding at least one of the idiots. By the time she had searched all the adjacent classrooms, the bell had rung, signaling the return to class. Miki grumbled, no way was she going back to class. The classroom had suddenly become a lot duller without Tsuna; at least he had served as some comical entertainment, although not much. Miki exited the school building in search of the idiots she had befriended. She explored the fields around Namimori, suddenly wondering if somehow Tsuna had tripped and knocked himself out. Unable to find him, or the others, she was content to sit in the grass and breathe in the fresh air. The warm sun beat against her face, and she savored the warmth.

* * *

Over on the rooftop of Namimori, one Hibari Kyouya noticed the lone figure in the fields. He ran to the edge of the roof, hands squeezing the life out of the railing (not like it was alive in the first place). He had planned for today to be her punishment. His offense, when he would pull ahead of her in points, but instead, he had been tied up here fighting a man with a whip. For all the prefect knew, this man could have come from the circus. But the suited men lining the roof told Hibari otherwise. Dino made his way over to the edge of the roof, wondering what had disturbed the mental concentration of his 'pupil'. He raised a hand to his forehead and peered out at the fields. And there she was, a simple girl, dressed in the Namimori uniform. Dino glanced over at Hibari, he took in the fact that Hibari's hands were still squeezing the railing, and the fact that Hibari was gazing at his fellow student quite intently. Dino felt the edges of his lips curl up.

"Got a soft spot, eh?"

Hibari returned his gaze to Dino. No comment.

"Go talk to her," Dino urged.

Hibari took this as his cue to leave, and leave he did. He slammed the door to the roof as he hurried down the steps. She would be punished.

* * *

Miki stood and stretched. The sun was nice, the air was nice, and she really didn't want to leave, but she thought it would be a good opportunity for her to get some planning done. Miki decided to explore the school, to take in every detail. Her knowledge of the school grounds would hopefully help her defend herself in case Hibari tried anything funny. He was a prefect, so he probably knew all kinds of secret passages and tunnels. If that was the case, Miki would at least have to make sure that she didn't run into any dead ends when she tried to escape his wrath.

Hibari headed out to the field, only to find that his prey and disappeared. He pursed his lips, but refused to give up, he would find her. Dino's subordinates enlightened their leader on the fact that Hibari's 'crush' had disappeared. Dino stood up immediately. He was going to help Hibari. When his subordinates posed the question why, Dino had simply replied that maybe then Hibari would hold a little more respect for him. Hibari walked back towards the school, a little disgruntled, although he didn't show it. He looked up to find Dino pointing at the adjacent building. He brought his eyes back up to Dino again, who was twirling his finger as if wanting Hibari to go around the building.

* * *

Hibari gripped his tonfas and took off at a run, he rounded the building to find his victim. He advanced upon her.

Dino rushed to the other side of the roof to get a good view of the action to take place.

Hibari raised his tonfas before giving her a good hard whack on the arm. She promptly whirled around, clutching her arm.  
"Hi-Hibari-san?"

Dino gawked. This. Was. Not. Supposed. To. Happen.

Hibari pointed one of his tonfas at her face, "Twenty."

Miki screamed before running off, Hibari chasing after her heels. She was dead. She was so dead. Dino took a step back from the railing. What had he done? Grabbing his whip, he hurried down the stairs to the front door of the school building and stepped out. He was going got have to stop Hibari himself. Hibari turned the corner, closing in on his victim. He raised a tonfa to strike her when a whip restrained him.

"What are you doing?" Dino admonished, "I thought you liked her."

Miki gawked, "You..you thought he liked me? Him? Like... me? Are you stupid?"

Dino refused to glare at the girl, "Then tell me, what your relationship is."

Miki frowned, hands on her hips, "Is it not obvious he's trying to kill me?"

Dino contemplated her retort, "Yes, it's obvious, but why?"

Miki bit her lip, unsure if she wanted this complete stranger to know what was happening.

Hibari chose to answer for her, "We are having a duel."

"A duel?" Dino asked, confused, "She has no weapons!"

Miki shrugged, as the bell rang. She brightened instantly, "It's lunch time!"

She hurried out to the field she had explored that morning and sat down, intent on not only savoring her lunch, but the sun's warm rays as well.

Dino guided Hibari back to the rooftop as Hibari tried to explain what this 'duel' was in as few words as possible. As Hibari took a nap on the roof, Dino peered over into the fields, where the girl sat eating. She didn't seem like a bad kid, but going against Hibari Kyouya was another matter entirely. In fact, Dino feared for the girl's life. And it was then he decided. Maybe, just maybe, he could do something about it.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! ****PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!**

**I have planned out a lot of the major points of the story, but as it is now, If I were to continue, the story would end in about 3 more chapters, now I am willing to add more 'battles' if you would like the story to be longer (please review and tell me if you would like it to be longer), by the next weekend I will check the reviews I have gotten and then decide whether or not I will lengthen the story. **

**I do know that I have allowed anonymous reviews, and I would like it to stay that way for people who do not wish to reveal themselves. But PLEASE do not submit a bunch of anonymous reviews. Please do not assume that everyone would like the story to be longer, or they would like it to stay the same length. Just submit one vote for your own opinion. **

**Please abide by these rules, I'm really hoping to make this fair for people.  
**


	6. The Conference

Title: Playing Nice: The Conference  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ  
**

**Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that, it's another one of those, "getting into the next chapter" chapters. Well as for the voting, not very many people voted, but apparently I'm going to make this longer. D:**

**Because of that, I have a few extra things I can add in or not, and PLEASE PICK some, as I'm fairly short on time, and I don't mind writing all of them, but if there are some things people would rather not read about, then that's fine with me, so please pick:**

**1. Hibari's sakura problem  
2. 10-years later  
3. White Day/ Valentine's Day  
4. Christmas (-cough- mistletoe -cough-)  
5. More Hibird stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

**

Dino sat at the dinner table, contemplating the next steps he was going to have to take. This was going to be a difficult task, but he was intent on protecting the defenseless girl.

Tsuna spoke, "The fastest way to stop it would be to end the duel, but how are we supposed to do that?"  
"Do we know the rules of the duel?" Dino asked.  
"Are there rules?" Gokudera questioned.  
"This duel sounds like such a fun game," Yamamoto commented.

Dino perked up instantly, "A game! That's it, we'll change the duel so they have to play a game, and we could make sure that the rules don't allow for Hibari to attack her."  
Tsuna, "But what game could they possible play?"  
"Jan ken pon!" Yamamoto blurted out.  
Dino shook his head, "Hibari would probably use rock and punch her."  
"But couldn't we make a rule that wouldn't allow him to punch her?" Gokudera asked.  
"He'd do it anyway."  
"Let's make paper worth 100 points," Tsuna said.  
Dino blinked, "He could slap her."  
"Scissors?"  
"Stab her."

The group sighed. This was incredibly difficult. Curse Hibari's difficult character.

Miki stood by the streetlight, tapping her foot and watching her shadow respond. The sound of footsteps caused her head to rise. There he was.

"Good evening, Hibari-san."  
A slight nod from Hibari served as his return greeting.  
"Let's get down to business shall we?" Miki asked.  
Another nod.  
"Now we know that, the man you were with is aware of our situation. And it wouldn't be fair if he, or any other people decided to help one of us. There would be an unfair advantage. So I've decided we should change the rules. So from now on, interference with the duel will only be allowed if and only if the interference does not result in an unfair advantage for either of us. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
"See you tomorrow Hibari-san," Miki waved, before heading home.

A few moments later, she was on her knees, cradling the back of her head.  
"Twenty-one," Hibari called out, before setting off for home.  
Miki grumbled as she clutched her aching head and wobbled home.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, sleep was already beginning to yank him into thoughtless rest, but he was intent on staying awake, their conference had gone practically nowhere, there were few games that could involve two players without the possibility of harm coming to anyone of them. Dino sighed, was there really no way to protect this poor little girl? Gokudera kicked the table and growled.

"There's no point, she's survived up until now, she can fend for herself,"  
Tsuna berated Gokudera, "She is still a girl though, we can't just let her die."  
"Tenth! Why don't you just use your Dying Will to defeat Hibari?"  
Dino shook his head, "That's not a good idea. One, Hibari will beat the crap out of you. And Two, he'd still beat her up. He insinuated that the duel was to last for quite some bit, and I'm thinking the end of the school year is the end of their duel."

The doorbell rang, and two girls entered.  
"Kyoko-chan? Haru?" Tsuna gasped.  
"We thought you guys could use some help, after all, this problem involves a girl doesn't it? You need a woman's intuition."  
"Could you repeat that?" Gokudera asked, "A woman's what?"  
Haru glared at him. Kyoko smiled, and began, "Now first of all, you must understand that woman may be delicate, but we definitely have ways of getting what we want."  
Gokudera grumbled.  
"So," Haru continued, "To make sure that no argument starts between a girl and a guy, the best way, is to make sure that each of them has a say in what the other must do."  
"What?" Tsuna asked.  
"Yeah, what in the world are they talking about?" Gokudera groaned, "This is a complete waste of time. I say let her die!"  
Yamamoto frowned, "Poor Miki, I wonder what kind of games she likes to play?"

But Dino however, had taken the girl's words into account and there was one game, he knew would definitely work. Although consequences were sure to follow, he would implement his plan.

* * *

**Please review?? And vote. Please?**

_Thank you CloudyMorning and Masuda-san for your reviews, they were quite helpful. And thank you others as well. _

_Masuda-san: It's going to be longer, so more battles :] I'll try to make them more sadistic haha._

_CloudyMorning: Yes it's going to be sappy, but not that sappy._** I had this whole idea of sticking in a 10-year later scene to preview what the future would be like, and what to expect as an ending, but it doesn't give away how the duel ends and exactly how Hibari starts to like her. **_Teehee :]_

**Thanks again everyone!**


	7. The Game

Title: Playing Nice: The Game  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**If you didn't vote, please do, the topics are in the last chapter, please vote. It would be nice.**

**Once again, I apologize for the lack of content, this chapter is fairly short. It is a bit of a transition chapter. So... please bear with me. On the other hand, I've been frustrated lately, and frustration helps me write, so I'm on a writing spree!! Expect at least another update or two soon!**

**

* * *

  
**

Miki smiled up at the sun, prancing toward school under the shining warmth. Today was a good day; she could feel it. She entered the school gates just a few minutes after the ringing bell, right on time.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" She chirped.  
"Good morning, Miki-chan!"  
"Eh?" Miki whirled around, "Who are you?"  
"Dino."  
"Where's Hibari-san?"  
"Behind you," Dino commented, pointing.  
Miki turned to acknowledge her opponent.  
"What's the meaning of this?" She asked.  
"The meaning of what?" Yamamoto spoke, appearing from behind a tree.  
"Herbivores, go to class," Hibari hissed.  
Miki blinked, "Yamamoto? I never knew you were a vegetarian!"  
"I'm not!" Yamamoto replied, laughing.  
Miki was thoroughly confused.  
"We've come here to discuss a rather important issue," Dino stated. Tsuna and Gokudera followed Yamamoto out from behind the tree. Dino continued, "We want to end this duel that is going on between you two."  
Miki gasped, "You can't! Hibari-san and I made a deal already, you're not allowed to interfere with our duel! Go away!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.  
"Now, now," Dino said, waving his hands defensively, "We just wanted to pose a suggestion."  
"A suggestion?" Miki questioned.  
"Yeah," Tsuna said, "Why don't you guys play a game, and earn points that way?"  
"Oh? That sounds fun!"  
"No," Hibari said.  
"That's not fair Hibari-san! I want to play a game!"  
"No," Hibari replied.  
"Not fair! Not fair!" Miki wailed.  
Hibari winced, though not visibly. A slight nod of acceptance.  
"Yahoo!!!" Miki cried, clapping her hands, "So tell me, what kind of game is this?"  
"Well," Dino mumbled, "Since you've both agreed to the game, you have to play the game okay?"  
"Definitely," Miki beamed. Dino took Hibari's lack of words as a 'yes'.  
"The game is, Truth or Dare."

"What?" Tsuna cried out, "They'll...they'll kill each other!"  
"The rules are as follows," Dino continued, "Miki will go first, because she's a girl, dares cannot include hitting, biting, scratching, bombing, stabbing, and other harmful actions, that's all."  
Miki laughed, "Okay, and points? Don't count truths. Truths are boring."  
"If you refuse a dare, your opponent will gain points for everyday you are unable to complete the dare. If you accept a dare, and complete it, you get the point. So let's say Miki dares Hibari to knock over the tree, and Hibari refuses, then Miki would get a point for today, but if later today, Hibari were to knock over the tree, he would get a point as well. And I'm sure you'll figure out the rest. Have fun!" Dino cried out, before bouncing away.

Miki smiled, "Okay Hibari-san, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you, to...carry me to class!"  
Hibari grimaced, before picking up Miki and slinging her over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Hey! This is an extremely undignified position! Put me down!" Miki cried out, kicking her legs. Hibari let go of the girl, allowing her to crumble into a heap on the floor.  
"No fair," she whined.  
Hibari smirked, "Twenty-two. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Miki sang.  
"Be early to school tomorrow."  
"What?"

Miki barreled out of her house, running straight for school, "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" She entered the gates just a few seconds after the bell. And there was Hibari.  
"You're late, Twenty-three."  
"Fine. I dare you to excuse me from all of my classes today."  
"You're excused," Hibari mumbled, pulling out his phone to call someone. "Twenty-four points, you're going to fall behind soon."  
Miki stumbled dejectedly to class, and slid the door open. The teacher gawked, "Miki? Hibari-san excused you today, what are you doing here?" Miki blinked. He'd done it. He'd really done it. She slammed the door shut and made straight for the reception room.  
But Hibari was already waiting for her, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Go to all of your classes tomorrow."  
"What?"

Miki stumbled onto school grounds, two minutes late.  
"Twenty-five," Hibari spoke.  
"This isn't fair, Miki grumbled.  
"Then be early to school."  
Miki stalked off to class, she'd have to make sure Hibari didn't gain too many points. At the end of the school day, Hibari was waiting for her at the school gates.  
"Twenty-six," Miki mumbled, exhausted. School sure was boring.  
"I'll think of a dare for you tomorrow," she mumbled, "And it's going to be a tough one."

Miki screamed.  
And Hibari winced. He swore his eardrums were bleeding.  
"I'm early! I'm early! That's twenty-seven points! In your face!"  
Miki beamed, "And now I have a dare for you! I spent all night thinking and thinking and I know something you could never do now!"  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow. Something that the great Hibari Kyouya could not do? Surely that task did not exist.

Miki gave Hibari a sadistic smile.

"Kiss me."

* * *

**Teehee, I know you'll all kill me if I don't update soon. Haha. But I think you'll kill me anyway. Just wait an see.  
Review please.**


	8. When We Were Young

Title: Playing Nice: When We Were Young  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**What is this??? Another update? Yes it is. Yay!**

**I'm seeing some concern over future chapters. Ack, I'm sorry?? But criticism is good. Hopefully this chapter's not too disappointing. -crosses her fingers and hopes-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

**The situation was not good. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all extremely confused by the happenings in this warped ten-year future world. Of course, being the idiots that they were, there were other things that they thought about as well. For Tsuna, he took to admiring Kyoko and Haru, and still being unable to decide between the two. And Gokudera wondered if his relationship with Bianchi better but when she walked in, he'd thrown up all over the floor. And Yamamoto. Well, he thought it was a simulation game.

But when they had spotted Hibari Kyouya, they all had one question in mind. Where was Miki?

When they asked Reborn, he smiled his innocent little smile, and spoke, "You don't know?"  
"Know what?" they chorused.  
"He killed her."  
"He what?"  
"He killed her."  
"What?"  
"He. Killed. Her."  
"He killed her?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" the idiots cried.  
"Well, you could say his hand slipped and sent his tonfas smashing into her skull."  
"But," Tsuna began, "I thought they were playing a harmless game."  
"Well yes, but Hibari won, and he beat her up, and killed her."  
Tsuna gawked. The poor girl.  
"But," Reborn said, "If we happen to defeat the Millefiore now, then things will be different."  
"But of course," Gokudera said, "The issue is whether or not we really want to bring her back."  
"Of course we do!" Yamamoto laughed, she's so much fun.  
"No we don't" Gokudera mumbled, "She's a pain."  
"Tsuna?" Reborn asked.  
Tsuna nodded. "When the time comes, I will save her with my Dying Will."

* * *

Irie Shouichi had been a big help; he had nearly been killed by Byakuran, but had survived. The Millefiore had been defeated after much trouble, and everyone was eager to go home. And he would now send the group back into their time. Kyoko and Haru were crying tears of happiness, and jumping up and down with joy, when Irie announced that his machine, having been damage in the battle, could only be partially repaired, and that only groups of 3 people could be sent back at a time. Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome were sent back first, along with the children, since they were so small. Hibari, refusing to stand near anyone, went by himself. Reborn and Bianchi went next, and that left Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

As Tsuna stepped out of the machine, he noticed that something was definitely not right.  
"Ah, Sawada-san, you seem to have shrunk quite a bit."  
"Irie Shouichi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we doing here?" Gokudera cried out.  
"Well, it seems the machine malfunctioned ten years ago and now you are here, ten more years into the future."  
Yamamoto laughed, "Hey this simulation is pretty cool!"  
Tsuna face palmed, "This is not happening. This is not happening."  
"Oh but it is! Anyway, I'm fixing the machine, it should be ready to send you three back my tomorrow morning, why don't you all go explore and come back tomorrow."

* * *

"The base seems like it hasn't changed much," Gokudera commented.  
"Wow," Yamamoto said, slapping the wall, "This simulation is so realistic. It's pretty cool. Do you think we'll have any fights in this period of time?"  
"Hopefully not," Tsuna commented, "The end of the Millefiore should have changed this time period." Tsuna pondered that thought for a while. Could Miki be alive?  
A young child came running around the corner, and smacked right into Tsuna.  
"Tenth," Gokudera cried out, rushing to Tsuna's side.  
"I'm okay," Tsuna replied.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
"You watch where you're going!" Gokudera hissed.  
Fuuta ran out, "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be watching her!"  
The little girl turned to Fuuta, "Daddy."  
"Yes, yes, I know," Fuuta said, "You're father will be home soon."  
Rina pouted, "I want to play."  
Fuuta smiled at the little girl.

Ryohei popped his head in, "Hey, where's my little girl?"  
Rina, spotted Ryohei and ran over, "Play!"  
"Ah, not now, okay?" Ryohei said, patting her head.  
Fuuta walked off, "See you later."  
Tsuna and Gokudera followed after, along with Yamamoto as they continued to explore this new and odd world.  
Ryohei picked up his child and carried her off, "Thanks for taking care of her Fuuta,"  
Fuuta nodded in returned.  
Ryohei smiled, "Say goodbye Satomi."  
Satomi, clutching, her father's shirt, reluctantly raised a hand to wave, "Bye bye!"  
Rina waved back, "Bye!"  
"Geez," Gokudera moaned, "How many children are there?"  
"Just two," Fuuta replied, "Satomi is Ryohei's daughter, she's quiet and reserved, and she's older than Rina, here and is much more respectful. Rina, on the other hand, is quite troublesome."

The sound of footsteps alerted the trio of idiots of a newcomer.  
"Midori tanabiku namimori no, dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."  
Rina squealed, "Daddy's home!"  
"Daddy?" Tsuna choked.  
The little girl attached herself to Hibari's leg, "Hi daddy!"  
Tsuna gawked. Hibari was married? What. In. The. World.

Hibari headed off for the kitchen, his daughter, attached to his pinky.  
Tsuna and the others however, congregated and began a discussion.  
"You think Hibari's married?"  
"Nah, who would want to marry him?"  
"Maybe she's adopted."  
"Oh yeah, she hasn't mentioned having a mom."  
"Oh that's right."  
"So, then Hibari's not married."  
"Probably not."

* * *

Rina sat at the table, wolfing down her plate of food, when she heard the door.  
"Mommy's home!" She bounded out of her chair, but Hibari stopped her.  
"Finish your vegetables."  
"But...mommy's home."  
"Finish."  
Rina huffed and plopped back down on the chair, she fiddled with the vegetables in her bowl, poking and prodding them with her chopsticks as she watched her father leave. His bowl, she noted, was empty.

* * *

The sound of Rina's shrill cry had brought the attention of Tsuna and company to the door, when Haru walked in. Wait. Haru? Hibari was married to Haru?  
"Is it just me, or is the future to weird to be true?" Gokudera whispered.  
"I don't think Hibari-san ever knew Haru," Tsuna commented.  
Yamamoto laughed, "We should be happy for them."  
"Shut up you dope," Gokudera hissed, whacking Yamamoto.  
But another woman followed Haru. Upon close examination, Tsuna and the other agreed that she was most likely a good friend of Haru's. A pretty friend too.

"Tsuna!" Haru beamed, "Hahi? You've gotten shorter."  
Tsuna chose not to comment, instead, he asked, "Who is your friend?"  
"Tsuna," Haru scolded, "Don't you remember her at all? She-"  
The sound of a cough interrupted the conversation.  
They all turned.  
"Oh... Hibari-san," Haru muttered.  
Tsuna's group backed away instantly.  
"They're not going to kiss are they? I mean, that would be weird," Tsuna asked, a little anxious.  
"Well Haru's friend is there, Hibari wouldn't embarrass Haru, would he?" Yamamoto questioned.  
"What the hell, Hibari would never kiss anyone, what are you two thinking?" Gokudera groaned.

* * *

"I missed you," Hibari spoke.  
Gokudera turned, flabbergasted. Haru was gone, but her friend sure wasn't.  
Rina came barreling out of the kitchen crying, "Mommy!"  
The woman bent down to pick up her daughter, "Hello dear!"  
"I missed you, mommy!" Rina chirped.  
The woman laughed, "Well I missed you too."  
"Have you eaten?" Hibari asked, herding his family into the kitchen.  
"No, actually I haven't," his wife replied.  
Rina sat down in the chair, her unfinished vegetables, still in her bowl.  
"Rina, sweetie, finish your vegetables," the woman berated.  
"Yes, mommy!" Rina smiled. She grimaced as she chewed the food, but she had eventually devoured it all.

When Tsuna entered the kitchen, the woman had turned to him and smiled, "You seem to have shrunk, Tsuna."  
Tsuna spared a glance at Hibari, who seemed annoyed by the fact that his wife wasn't paying attention to him.  
"Uhm... do I know you?" Tsuna ventured.  
The woman feigned shock, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you've forgotten me already?"  
Tsuna shook his head, at a loss, he really didn't know who this woman was.  
Gokudera, tried to make up for the Tenth's lack of words, "Have we seen you before? On a daily basis?"  
The woman laughed, "Oh yes, definitely on a daily basis, I can't believe you guys, it must have been a long time, if you've forgotten me."  
Yamamoto grinned, "Hi! You seem familiar!"  
The woman laughed, "Well, I remember you too Yamamoto."  
Yamamoto frowned, "I know you!"  
She smiled again, "Trust Yamamoto to remember; and I thought you were stupid."  
"Miki! It's Miki isn't it?" Yamamoto inquired.  
Miki laughed, "Why, yes it is."

* * *

They sat at the table, discussing the past, and the good old days. But not Hibari of course, Hibari sat near the corner of the kitchen, as far as possible from the herbivores, but as close as possible to his lovely wife. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. At least until Yamamoto decided to ask a stupid question.

"So...why'd you two get married?"  
Tsuna's eyes widened. This wasn't allowed, it was way too private, for all he knew, Hibari would be standing over their dead bodies in a matter of seconds.  
Miki laughed nervously, glancing over at Hibari, "Uhm... he doesn't like to talk about it."  
"But why did you marry her?" Yamamoto prodded.  
Tsuna gulped this couldn't be good.  
Hibari glared, "Because I lo- tolerate her."  
Tsuna face palmed.  
Gokudera smirked, this was fun, maybe he could make Hibari fidget, "Do you love her?"  
Hibari glowered.

* * *

Gokudera sat nursing his aching head. He hadn't expected Hibari to bash him with a tonfa.  
Tsuna sat beside him, deep in thought, "You think he really loves her?"  
"Who knows?" Yamamoto said.  
Tsuna nodded, "Who knows..."

"We're going back today right?" Tsuna hummed.  
"That's right, we're going back home," Yamamoto smiled.  
"Going home," Gokudera grinned.

* * *

**The next chapter will be back to regular time, in case you were wondering. I don't exactly plan on writing another 10-year thing, because it's not too important to the story.**

**Review please?  
**


	9. Stalemate

Title: Playing Nice: Stalemate  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

I'm sort of disappointed in the lack of length. But it's one of those transition things again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Wish I did. Lol

* * *

Hibari did not like this one bit. There was no way he would ever do what she had just asked. Heck, she didn't even deserve to breathe on him. Hibari was not taking this. Damn girl.

Hibari turned away, as Miki chuckled to herself.  
"I win! I win!" She squealed.  
Hibari turned to face her, "Leave the country."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Leave the country."  
"I can't do that!"  
Hibari smirked, and walked off.

Miki sat on the rooftop, her lunch left untouched. She sat moping, tapping her fingers against the floor.  
"Hello little brother!" The door slammed open.  
"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
"Why.. I'm here to see...." Dino broke off. "What's wrong with her?"  
"We don't know," Tsuna replied.  
"You think this has something to do with that Truth or Dare game?" Gokudera questioned.  
Miki's head snapped up, and she sent them all a pitiful look.  
"I thought I had him," she sighed, "But now we've reached a stalemate, now what. This game is no fun anymore."  
"Ah? What'd you make him do?"  
"He didn't do it."  
"Well what was your dare.  
"To kiss me.  
"Hiiiieeeeeeeee?!"

Miki stumbled onto school grounds, early, and eager. She searched for her opponent, who seemed to be nowhere in sight.  
"Hibari-san! Where are you?" she called.  
"Here," he muttered. And she jumped.  
"Hibari-san, you scared me!"  
"Twenty-six."  
"Ano...Hibari-san? Can we play a different game? Truth or Dare is so boring now," Miki whined.  
She waited as he contemplated this new turn of events. He sent her a nod, and she smiled, this was going to be epic.

The school grounds were empty, but the Reception Room was not. Hibari sat on his comfortable sofa, and thought. He was going to have to do something drastic if he wanted to win, although he was only 2 points behind. He grumbled. Why was he so intent on winning again? Oh yeah, so he could beat her up when it was over. He smirked. That would be fun. But for now, planning. A plan to embarrass her beyond all means. That would be his plan.

Miki sat at her desk, in her cozy room, tapping her pencil against her cheek. She'd come up with so many plans to sabotage Hibari's reputation, but it just scared the living daylights our of people that he was even angrier. Miki frowned. As far as she could see, nothing she had done and elicited any real expression from Hibari. Miki laughed and she imagined a smiling Hibari, or a blushing Hibari. Something would have to be done about that. She'd change that expression. And she'd make her success worth 100 points too.

When the next morning came, Tsuna walked to school, cautiously. He had dreamed of bad things last night. And he wasn't about to start being careless. The dreams, or rather nightmares, as he called them, feature the very two warring opponents that plagued the school. He'd seen Hibari burning Miki on a stake, Hibari stabbing Miki with a stake, Hibari biting Miki to death, and so on. The worst thing was, Miki died in all of them. But what was even worse than that, was the ghost of Miki that would haunt him after every death.

Miki jumped out at Tsuna.  
"Hiieee!" Tsuna screamed.  
Miki laughed, before she put on a scary face, "Tsuna! Will you help me today?"  
"Well I-"  
"If you don't, I'll haunt you all day until you do!"  
Tsuna gulped, ghosts in the daylight? How could that be.  
"Please," Miki pouted.  
"Oh all right," Tsuna grumbled. How could he say no to her. But then he realized, he'd probably end up killing himself with whatever task she had planned.  
"Well, it's a very simple thing," Miki smiled.  
Tsuna gulped. This was it, this difficult thing that she had for him.  
"I seem to have lost my shoe, could you find it for me?"  
"What?" Tsuna asked.  
"My shoe! I lost it."  
"How do you lose a shoe?"  
"Well it's not on my foot, so I'd say my shoe is lost."

A cough, and the two turned around. And there stood Hibari, holding a shoe in his hand.  
Miki beamed, "My shoe!"  
But as she reached for it, Hibari took the liberty to throw it into the middle of the road, where a passing car just happened to run over it.  
Miki sobbed, "My shoe!"  
Hibari smirked, "Twenty-seven."  
Miki sobbed," My shoe... my sho-... twenty-seven?"  
"Twenty-seven."  
"What's wrong with twenty-seven?" Tsuna asked. He immediately regretted it when Hibari glared at him. Tsuna clasped his hands over his mouth. He would never ask a question in Hibari's presence ever again.  
"Twenty-seven..." Miki mused.  
"No! No! No! We're tied! We're tied!" She howled, "I'm going to crush you, Hibari Kyouya! Just you wait!"  
She stomped off to class, angry.  
"Miki!" Tsuna called, "You're shoe!"

Cradling her dear shoe, Miki headed for class with Tsuna. She smiled wickedly to herself. Tsuna peered over to see an evil look etched on Miki's face, and he swallowed the feeling of bile in his throat. He was scared. He was really scared. Of course, he didn't know the true meaning of fear until Miki started laughing in the middle of the teacher's lecture. And for once Tsuna thought, Hibari Kyouya.... is so dead.

* * *

Review??


	10. Your Secret Admirer

Title: Playing Nice: Your Secret Admirer  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, gosh, I'm so sick of saying this... lol

* * *

Hibari strolled down the hallway, instantly noticing the repressed chuckles of the herbivores around him. He grimaced slightly. Miki was up to something. As Hibari neared the reception room, he noted something. Something was off. The door to the reception room, usually incredibly clean, was covered. Covered in disgusting pink and red roses. Hibari ripped the taped flowers from the door and threw them to the ground before crushing them beneath his feet. He entered the reception room, only to find rose petals strewn haphazardly about the floor. But it was the perfume-scented note on his desk that caught his attention. You could say it was note, but not exactly. It was a poster. A bright pink poster. And scrawled in big block letters were the words: Hibari Kyouya, meet me on the roof at lunch. Love, your secret admirer. Hibari eyed the poster warily. He had the urge to crumple it, but he wasn't entirely sure it would even fit in the trashcan.

* * *

Miki grumbled. This was so not the time to be sick. She had plans to make, lots and lots of plans. She huffed and shifted in her bed, hugging her stuffed elephant. What a time to be sick.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was not happy. Lunch? Lunch of all times. No, he wouldn't wait that long. He couldn't wait that long. He would punish Miki now, before she had the chance to do anything outrageous. He stalked over to her classroom and slammed the door open. The teacher dropped the book she was holding and immediately bowed.  
"Is there something you need?"  
"Miki."  
"Miki?" the teacher inquired.  
Hibari nodded.  
"Sugira Miki?"  
Hibari glared. This teacher was a complete imbecile.  
"She is not here today."

Hibari stepped out of the classroom, closing the door slowly behind him. She wasn't here? His opponent wasn't here? What?  
Luckily, Hibari had means of finding out. He had the school records after all. After a bit of research, he dispatched his right hand man, Kusakabe, to raid Miki's house in search of clues of her whereabouts.

* * *

Miki crawled out of bed and managed, after many tries, to open the door. And there stood a man, with the weirdest looking hair she had ever seen. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but the guy was still there. She blinked a few more times before she spoke.  
"What happened to your hair?"  
Kusakabe frowned. He was very proud of his hairstyle, but again, his job wasn't to argue with the girl. It was to find her whereabouts. Wait.... her whereabouts?  
"Why aren't you in school today?"  
Miki wheezed, "Can't you see? I'm sick. I mean Hibari-san wouldn't want me to contaminate his school or anything."  
Kusakabe nodded, it seemed like a legitimate reason.  
"So why are you here?" Miki asked, before it dawned on her, " Awww.... Hibari-san was worried about me,"  
"Was not."  
"Eep! Hibari-san!" Miki gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
"So you're sick."  
"Yes?" Miki replied.  
Hibari frowned. If Miki hadn't sent him the note... and the flowers... and the other flowers.... and the flower petals... then who did? Hibari huffed. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Hibari headed for the rooftop, a butterfly named anxiety, gnawing at his stomach. When he reached the roof however, there was no one in sight. Instead, after taking a look around, he spotted a note taped to the railing.

My dearest Hibari, I'm afraid I'm not ready for a face-to-face confrontation with you; for fear that I may faint by your feet, so awed, as I am by your prowess. Instead, I beseech you, my love, look up and look out. I do love you, truly, I do, Your Secret Admirer.

Hibari hissed, but did as the note said. And boy did he regret it.

Your eyes shine like the twinkling stars on a clear night sky.  
When I look into your eyes, I see that clear night sky, and my heart flies.  
It flies like a bird, with flapping wings, beating, and beating for you.  
My love for you, oh can't you see, I'll always remain true.  
I dream of you under clear night skies,  
I do love you, I'd never lie,  
I dream and dream of kissing you,  
A touch of lips, that's all I wish.  
The touch of hands, our hands, entwined,  
You and me, Kyouya, and I.

Hibari grumbled. Who had the gall to paint a love poem on the ground? In purple paint, of all colors. Hastily hurrying down the stairs, and shoving chucklers our of his path, Hibari called on his Disciplinary Committee to find the perpetrator.

Unfortunately for Hibari, his committee never found the perpetrator, no one knew who had done it, and an angry Hibari had forced his committee to scrub the offending words off the pavement.

* * *

When Miki returned to school, Hibari seemed different. He seemed distant, and distracted. When she asked him if something was wrong, he would just wave his hand absentmindedly and she would leave.

Hibari sat in the reception room, pondering his next steps. He needed to find this 'secret admirer' and dispose of her as quickly as possible. Otherwise, there was no way he could attack Miki, and deal with all the embarrassment at the same time. And so Hibari thought... and thought... about what to do. And soon enough, a small smirk flashed across his face. This lover was going down.

She tiptoed across the hallway like she did every morning, but when she reached the door; she was surprised to find a note, taped to it. As she set the flowers by the door, she pulled off the note and read it.

Secret Admirer,  
I want to see you. Roof at lunch.  
Hibari Kyouya

* * *

She laughed. So succinct. But she smiled. Now was the time, the time to tell him how she truly felt.

Hibari stood by the door, staring out at the school field, bored. But when the lunch bell rang, he pulled out his tonfas, ready to smash the little lover to the ground. And he waited by the door, and slowly, but surely, it creaked open.

Hibari nearly dropped his tonfas, "Miki?"

* * *

Oh yay :] what's going to happen. O_o

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks so much for the support. And the nice little notes. It's... probably been about a month since my last update I think... but here I am again. Thanks so much you guys.


	11. My Beating Heart

Title: Playing Nice: My Beating Heart  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**If you haven't noticed lately, I've been slow with updates, well that's cause a lot of bad things happened. And if you didn't read the previous notes that I had posted up, well that's okay. Just as long as you know that I had some difficult times. It's summer now though, so I'll try to update more often. But you know... lately it also seems like no one's reviewing I get about 3-4 reviewers and that's about it. They make me feel special, but its like I'm printing a book and only 4 people buy it. I'd really like some reviews D: you don't have to, but it gives me a lot of motivation. Thanks for the support guys!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR D: thank you very much

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was shocked. Yes, he was absolutely flabbergasted. Since when did Sugira Miki, or any other girl fall for him? This...this wasn't right.

Miki smiled, "I found you."  
For once in his life, Hibari Kyouya... was afraid.  
"So..." Miki said, drawing imaginary circles with her foot, "my parents aren't home..."  
Hibari gulped. Where was she going with this.  
"And well..." Miki drawled.  
Hibari clenched his tonfas, he would beat her if she said anything embarrassing, that's for sure.  
"I was wondering if you could excuse my absence from yesterday."

Wait...what?  
"Absence?" Hibari mumbled, a little dazed.  
"Yeah...my absence, from when I was sick? My parents didn't know I was sick and they were out of town that day," Miki explained.  
Hibari heaved a sigh of relief. A small sigh, an unnoticeable one.  
"You'll be excused, no detention," Hibari said, waving his hand.  
Miki clapped and headed back for the door.  
"Say... Hibari, what are you doing here anyway?"

* * *

"So there's this girl who's been sending you notes? Is she the one with the flowers too?" Miki poked.  
Hibari stared blankly out at the school field. How in the world had Miki figured that one out. Something was up.  
"That's so cute! Are you going to get her anything for White Day?"  
Hibari glared at her.  
"Oh yeah... you don't know who she is... so are you waiting for her?"  
Hibari turned his head away.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Then where is she?"  
Again, there was no reply.  
"You're so boring," Miki whined, "I'm going to go find this girl."  
Jumping up and dusting herself off, Miki skipped to the door.

* * *

As Miki slammed the door shut, a sudden thought passed through Hibari's head. White Day? Now that...meant trouble. Lots of trouble.

Hibari opened the door to the reception room, apprehension crackling through the air as he looked around. A small sigh of relieve left his body. No flowers, no cards, no girly things littered around the room. Nope, it was empty and clean, just the way he had left it before that 'secret admirer' business. Hibari collapsed on the couch, deep in thought, he still had to get to the bottom of the business anyway. But so far so good, nothing had gone wrong today... yet. The sound of the school bell interrupted his thoughts. A frown graced his face as he gathered himself off the couch. Today... was going to be hectic. Hibari pulled out his tonfas. But he... was ready for it.

* * *

Tsuna shuffled his feet nervously. He knew quite well the tradition of White Day, he also knew that he didn't have enough money to buy expensive gifts for both Kyoko and Haru. Unfortunately, both girls had given him chocolates on Valentine's Day, and he had to reciprocate that act of giving with something even more expensive. For both of them. Oh... what was he going to do.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waved, "Tsuna-kun! Good morning!"  
Shit. He was dead.

* * *

Sugira Miki could not believe it. There was a jewelry box on her table. A big, fat, jewelry box. On. Her. Table. What? Okay actually it was a small box, but to Miki, it was like the world had gone and exploded. Twice. She hadn't given any chocolates away last month, except to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, but they didn't count, they were friends. Or could they.... possibly..

Miki screamed.

Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to her side, "What? What is it Miki? Is it a bug? Is it?"  
"I'll crush it for you," Gokudera said.  
"There's a box on my table," Miki whined,  
"Looks like a nice box," Yamamoto commented, as he reached for it.  
"Don't touch it!" Miki cried out, "It might explode."  
"Explode?" Tsuna asked, surprised.  
"Yeah..." Miki whimpered, "I only gave chocolates to you guys last month, no one else. And if you, you or you didn't give me the box... then who did?"

Yamamoto peered at the little tag attached to the box, "Hey look... hmm... it says its from Hibari Kyouya."  
"What?" Miki screamed, "Quick, open the window!"  
Miki snatched the box and tossed it out, watching the little box fall, fall, fall.  
"Whew," she sighed, "We're safe."

"Hibari? Hibari Kyouya? Bought you? Jewelry?" Gokudera wheezed, "It's the apocalypse!"  
Miki stamped her foot, "It's not funny."  
"Oh yes it is," Gokudera laughed.  
"It is not."

* * *

"What is all this noise? You're irritating me."  
Gokudera choked.  
Miki gasped, "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san... ah... go-good morning!"  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow. Slamming the door shut, he headed off to the next noisy classroom to scare the crap out of the students.  
Miki plopped into her chair, her face, bright red.  
"Oi, Miki? You all right? You look a little flushed," Yamamoto said.  
Miki hissed at him, and he backed away.  
There was no way. There was no way Hibari Kyouya had given her that gift. It was probably a bomb of some sort, or maybe, when she opened it ink would spray out. Yeah, that was it. Miki sighed. She knew very well she could lie to herself. She could ignore the fact that a box had been present on her desk. But she couldn't ignore her beating heart. That was for sure, because it wouldn't stop beating.

* * *

As Hibari trudged across the school grounds, he happened open a small box. Curious as to where it came from, he picked up the dainty little object. Only to be surprised to find that his name had been neatly scrawled onto the tag. And not only that, there was a FROM: right before his name. Oh.. that couldn't be good. Hibari tilted his head up, to find the classroom from which it fell. Noting its particular position, he hurried up to the classroom and opened the door. The teacher stopped teaching and bowed.

"Is there anything I can do for you today, Hibari-san?"  
Hibari held up the box.  
"Whom does this belong to?"  
Gokudera laughed, "How could you not know, you must have put it on Miki's desk this morning!"  
Miki's eyes widened, and she threw her eraser at Gokudera, "Shut up!"  
"Sugira Miki!"  
"Hai..." She mumbled.  
"Follow me."

Stumbling out of her chair, Miki dragged her feet out of the room and after Hibari, to her impending doom.

* * *

Yay :] Please review? D: Please?


	12. The Sister of Love is Trouble

Title: Playing Nice: The Sister of Love is Trouble  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR. DON'T OWN IT. DAMMIT :[

**Omigosh yay :] update D: lulz. I think reviews are a great help -wink wink- **

**Blaaah... I'm sort of frustrated with this chapter. I feel like I can't quite capture Mukuro's character. Any tips?

* * *

**The reception room seemed colder than normal, and Miki shivered. She looked out the window, at the sunbathed field and whispered a prayer. Oh how she wished to bask in that sunlight. But there was no hope of getting out of this. Alive.

Hibari slammed the door shut, whipped around, and held out the jewelry box.  
"Who gave you this?"  
"You did. Didn't you? It has your name on it," Miki grumbled.  
Hibari flipped the lid open and held out the shimmering necklace within.  
"You think I bought this... this offending object? Much less for you?"  
Miki gawped, "Ooh! It's pretty, can I keep it?"  
He tossed the necklace at her, "Keep it. I don't want it."  
"So then," Miki whispered, "If you didn't get this for me, then who did?"

"I did."  
Miki whirled around to stare at her secret admirer.  
"Who...who are you?" she whispered.  
"Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

Hibari gripped his tonfas tightly. Why... why was he here. Why hadn't Hibari noticed him. Had he been there the entire time? Hibari growled softly. There was no way Hibari was going to let this guy go anytime soon. Especially after the last incident.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hibari Kyouya. So nice to see you standing up this time. Kufufufufu!"  
"Ah... you know Hibari-san?" Miki beamed.  
Mukuro descended to the floor of the reception room, "Oh yes, we're old aquaintances, we know each other quite well."  
"Whoa... hey! Your eyes are really cool," Miki giggled.  
Mukuro peered at her. God she was such an odd girl. She was in potential need of being disposed.  
"So... why'd you buy me a White Day gift with Hibari-san's name on it?"  
Scratch that. She definitely needed to be disposed of.  
Hibari inched quickly towards the invader, "I'll bite you to death."  
Mukuro took a few steps back, quickly evading the attack.  
"Hibari-san! What are you doing? Don't hurt him," Miki pleaded.  
Hibari glared at her, and she shuffled into a corner.  
"It's all right Hibari Kyouya, I brought you a present too. Kufufufu!"

* * *

Miki gawked. When the hell did the reception room grow sakura trees. Pink! Pink! Sakura trees.  
Hibari smirked.  
"My my. I seemed to have forgotten you were cured," Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu."

Miki screamed. She was floating. She was positively floating. There was no way that was possible. At all. Flailing her arms, she attempted to make a grab for the sofa she was standing next to. Hands latched tightly onto the sofa, she tried to pull her self back onto the ground, only to discover that sofa was levitating as well. Miki covered her eyes, repeating the fact that it was only a hallucination over and over again to herself.

"It's an illusion," Hibari hissed, in an attempt to quiet the bawling figure in the corner.

Miki opened her eyes. An illusion? She looked down. Nope she was still floating, and she screamed again.  
Hibari hurled a tonfa at the girl, which, unfortunately, missed. But she did shut up. She closed her eyes, shook her head and hoped that when she opened them again, everything would be back to normal. She peeped out through a crack between her fingers, to find Mukuro straddling Hibari. Oh... that...was not normal. Not normal indeed.

* * *

The next time Miki peeked out from behind her fingers, she watched Hibari throw Mukuro out the window. She feared for the poor pineapple-headed boy. He seemed nice. I mean, he'd given her that expensive looking necklace after all.

Miki stood by the window, searching for the broken body of Rokudo Mukuro. To bad he wasn't in sight. And she wondered if maybe Hibari had the arm strength to toss the boy far, far away. Now that made her sad. He was a nice boy after all.

* * *

Hibari huffed. Sugira Miki sure had bad taste in boys. That was for sure. Who could possibly like that...red-blue-eyed freak. She didn't even know that he had created all those illusions she was freaking out about. He even had purple hair. Who the heck as purple hair? It was even nice and sleek, like Hibari's own shiny, black hair. Plus, Hibari's hair was neatly groom. Mukuro's was in some weird pineapple bun shape. How could she like that? How could anybody like that? Hibari grumbled, as he thought to himself: If I were a girl, I would definitely choose me.

"Hello!" Miki screamed, waving her hand in front of Hibari's face, "Excuse me Mr. Deep in Thought, but may I go back to class now?"  
Hibari glared at her, "No."  
Miki paused in her stroll to the door, "No?"  
"No."  
"Why not," She groaned.  
Hibari mumbled to himself. Really now... why not.  
Miki laughed, "Could it be that the great Hibari Kyouya enjoys my company?"  
Hibari tossed his other tonfa at her.  
"Eep, okay, guess not, leaving now, bye!" She squeaked, hurrying out the door.

* * *

Hibari practially threw himself onto the couch when Miki departed. He was digusted. Disgusted with himself. Disgusted with the fact that the stupid brat gave him such a warm feeling. Disgusted with the fact that she made his stomach churn. Of course Hibari thought that was because she was so disgusting. And not only that, he was disgusted to find, after examining himself in a bathroom mirror, that his face, was hot and red. Disgusting.

* * *

Ahhahaha D: that was an odd chapter. Review please?? D:


	13. Lovesick

Title: Playing Nice: Lovesick  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR D:

* * *

Hibari scrambled off the couch and stumbled into the bathroom, wretching into the toilet. Hibari Kyouya, never, ever, ever got sick. Except for today, today was an exception. Kusakabe daintily handed the prefect some tissues, which Hibari promptly shoved away. He was manly, he didn't need tissues. Hibari stood up, only to collapse and wretch into the toilet. Again. This time though, he grudgingly grabbed the tissues offered.

Hibari lay on the couch, feeling miserable, but relieved. Miki wasn't the cause, it was some bacteria, some virus, he was simply sick, with the stomach flu. Now that was a relief. Or was it.

* * *

Miki pranced around the school, following Mukuro, and pestering him with questions. Mukuro frowned. And he wondered how Hibari ever put up with the annoying little girl. Whirling around, he pointed an accusing finger at her and hissed.

"How in the world does Hibari put up with you?"

"Me?" Miki laughed, "I don't know. I'm not that hard to get along with."

Mukuro stared at her, incredulous. This girl was impossible.

* * *

"I thought I got rid of you," Mukuro sighed.

"What are you talking about, it's still first period, I'm not allowed to leave school. Hibari would beat me up."

Mukuro beamed, "Well goodbye then."

Waving furiously, Mukuro sped out the front gate, gleefully smiling to himself as he escaped. Miki frowned, unhappy with the disappearance of her secret admirer. She was going to have to do something about it.

* * *

Hibari groaned. Being sick sucked. He couldn't beat up people like he was supposed to be doing. But no matter, he had to get better first. He shifted slightly in the couch, drifting off to sleep.

Miki slammed the reception room door open, and watched as Hibari jolted out of his comfortable position on the couch. He glared at her before realizing he needed to make another trip to the bathroom, and scrambled out the door. Miki followed after him, screaming for him to wait.

Miki stood by the door of the boy's bathroom, patiently waiting for Hibari to come out. Hibari left the bathroom, still feeling miserable.

"Hibari-san! Can I be excused from school today?"

Hibari shook his head.

"But please, Muku-chan ran away, and I need to chase him," Miki whined.

Muku-chan? Hibari thought. He was sure glad Miki didn't have an odd nickname for him.

Hibari shook his head again.

Miki peered at him anxiously, "Ah...Hibari-san? You don't looks so good."

No kidding, Hibari thought, but he was tough, he would get through this.

* * *

"So Hibari-san has the stomach flu?" Miki asked, plopping down on the couch. Hibari groaned and turned his back to her, attempting to kick her off the couch, but to no avail.

Kusakabe nodded.

Miki patted Hibari on the head.

"Poor Hibari-san."

Hibari grimaced. He was not someone to be pitied. But her petting made him sleepy, and he savored it, even if just for a bit. He could always beat her up later.

* * *

Hibari woke up, refreshed, and, as he noticed, not sick anymore. Checking the clock, he noticed it was only last period, just enough time to beat some people up. He noticed Miki snuggled on the couch next to him, clutching his shirt. Angry, he tried to pry her fingers off. What he didn't want to do, was wake her up, but wake her up he did. Miki rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, tilting her head, before she realized that the object she was looking at was Hibari.

"Ah, Hibari-san, are you feeling better?"

Hibari glared at her. Pity was not needed.

Hibari left the room, with Miki trailing after him. She peeked at the clock before leaving and gasped.

"Oh no! I forgot about Muku-chan!"

Hibari grabbed her arm before she ran off.

"You haven't been excused."

"Well then excuse me," Miki pouted, stomping her foot angrily.

"No."

"But."

"No."

Miki frowned, this wasn't fair.

"But Hibari-san, I took care of you when you were sick."

Hibari glared. There would be no way he was going to admit that she had taken care of him. Plus, she hadn't really done anything.

"Don't you give me that look, I petted your head, you liked it, admit it!"

Hibari blanked. He did not like it at all. Did he?

Miki gawped. Had she really said that?

Miki laughed awkwardly, "Uhm... yeah... pretend that didn't happen. Bye!"

She scrambled off, embarrassed.

* * *

Miki walked home, muttering to herself.

"Miki!" She whirled around to find her idiotic friends running after her.

"What are you doing?"

She frowned, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm walking home."

"So glum, what's wrong with you?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm going to die tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm going to die tomorrow."

'How do you know that?"

"Because I said something bad to Hibari-san today," Miki groaned, slapping her hand over eyes, "I'm going to die."

Tsuna frowned. If Hibari Kyouya was involved. He wasn't sure there was any way they would be able to save her.

* * *

Hibari stood in the store, looking around. When the store owner asked him if he needed any help, he had to restrain himself from bashing the old man's head in. Hibari Kyouya never needs help. Except maybe now. Grabbing the offending object, he paid for it, before exiting the store, free from its suffocating cuteness.

* * *

Miki entered the classroom, decked out in black. Tsuna eyed her warily, boy was she odd.

"Miki, why aren't you in uniform?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm preparing for my funeral," Miki replied solemnly.

"A funeral?" Yamamoto echoed, "Sounds fun! We should play along!"

Miki glared at him. She lowered herself into her seat, only to find a very cute stuffed bunny staring back at her. Miki stood up again.

"Am I in the right seat?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, that's been there since this morning."

"Odd," Miki commented, picking up the bunny.

She stared at the little tag on the bunny. No. Way.

_Thank you ~ Hibari Kyouya_

Miki rubbed her eyes. Nope, still the same words.

* * *

The slamming of the reception room door alerted Hibari to her presence. Miki shoved the bunny into Hibari's arms.

"Where's Muku-chan?"

Hibari quirked an eyebrow.

"Where's Muku-chan, this joke isn't funny anymore," Miki pouted, "He bought me that bunny."

Hibari looked at the stuffed bunny. It was an oddly familiar bunny. Well of course, he had purchased it last night.

Hibari shook his head, "It's from me."

Miki gawked, "What?"

* * *

Miki ran out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs, "What?!"

* * *

**Yay! :[ -glum- haha I'm tired D: **


	14. Unexpected

Title: Playing Nice: Unexpected  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR D:**

* * *

Hibari tracked Miki down after school, and handed her the stuffed bunny. Miki though, had accused him of suffering from the effects of brainwashing, but she'd taken the bunny anyway. She admired the bunny as she trudged home with her friends.  
"So...you're saying Hibari Kyouya actually got you...that....that bunny..." Gokudera commented.  
Miki nodded, "To think he knew I liked stuffed animals."  
"I don't.... think he really knew," Tsuna said.  
Miki shrugged, "It's cute."  
"But don't you think it could be payback for something? You guys are still 'dueling' aren't you?" Tsuna asked.  
Miki froze, "Duel?"

* * *

Miki sat at her desk, pondering the math problems in the textbook on her table. Bored, she looked up to examine the cute bunny perched on her desk. Musing over Tsuna's last words, she began to glare at the bunny. What if Hibari had turned it into a robot that would rip her head off at night? Miki peeped and clutched her neck protectively, she wanted to keep her head. Miki poked the bunny, and watched as it toppled onto its side. Ashamed, she propped the bunny back up. It was so nice of Hibari to have purchased such a cute bunny for her. She went back to solving her math problems, but a little later, she went back to staring at the stuffed animal, wondering, quite fearfully in fact, if it really was a robot.  
Miki huffed, "Well if it is a robot, then smashing it should work."  
Taking the little bunny, she threw it at the ground.

* * *

Miki wrinkled her nose. This was not how robots died. They did not explode into a mess of paint. She glared at the remnants of the stuffed bunny. The head had rolled away from her, toward the door, and the limbs had been tossed to who knows where in the corners of her room. Grabbing her shower robe from the closet, Miki headed for the bathroom to get rid of the offending blue substance dying her skin.

* * *

"Say Miki, why are you wearing your jacket today? It's so hot, I mean it's almost summer," Gokudera commented.  
Miki huffed at him, and said nothing.  
"He's right Miki, you'll burn under that jacket."  
Miki shrugged off her jacket.  
"Hieeeee! Miki your skin! It-It's blue!" Tsuna squeaked.  
"Nice observation, butt-face, I obviously can't see that," Miki drawled.  
Gokudera smothered a chuckle, but was instead rewarded with a rather hard kick to the shin.  
"What did you do?" Yamamoto asked.  
"I didn't do anything," Miki grumbled, "That stupid evil bunny Hibari gave me yesterday did it."  
"The bunny? Like...a robot?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Nope," Miki snipped, "Not like a robot, it exploded."

* * *

The door to the reception room slammed open, and Hibari looked up from the papers in his hand. Squinting at the door, he wondered if he would ever need to replace it, with all the damage it was taking.  
"Hibari Kyouya, you bastard," Miki seethed.  
"What's the matter Sugira? Feeling a little blue?"  
"All right, that is it! That is it! You are going down Hibari-san do you hear me? Down!" Miki screamed.  
Hibari nodded, "That dye won't wash out for a few days, I suppose it's 37 to 27 now."  
"10 points? I'm not going to give you 10 points!" Miki howled.  
"I believe you do not have any control over the amount of points I receive," Hibari hissed.  
Miki stomped her foot, "I hate you Hibari Kyouya! I'm going to win! Just you wait and see!"  
She left the room, slamming the door shut. Hibari looked up from his papers, wondering once again if the door would need repairs by the end of the school year.

* * *

Hibari reread the words on the paper. He slammed the paper back onto the table. He couldn't concentrate. Why? Why did that stupid girl have that kind of effect on him. He felt...bad. No that wasn't it. He felt... could he be sick again? No. That wasn't it. Then what did he feel?

Guilt. Hibari Kyouya felt guilty.

Hibari wondered if he should apologize again, but she hadn't believed him the last time he had purchased her a present, and there was no way she was ever going to believe him now. Pacing the room, he pondered his next move. His thoughts shifted when Miki entered the room again.  
He whirled around, staring at her blue arms.  
"I forgot my jacket," She said, giving him an icy stare.  
Hibari had to fight to keep himself from shooting a comment back at her. He handed her the jacket, which she rudely snatched from his hands. Donning the article of clothing, she shuffled out the door, slamming it behind her. Hibari stared sheepishly at the door, but shook his head, ridding himself of any thoughts of chasing after her. Hibari Kyouya did not chase after girls. He only chased after victims.

* * *

Miki sat in her classroom, spending her class time, not paying attention to the teacher, but thinking of ways to kill Hibari. She stared out the window as a soft breeze blew some leaves past her window, and she huffed. God her classroom was stuffy. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wishing she could take off the jacket, but no, she'd never survive the embarassment.

* * *

And there he was, Hibari Kyouya, chasing after none other than Sugira Miki, it taken him a few minutes to rid himself of the thought of chasing her, but it had wormed its way back into his brain, plaguing him like a parasite, a very annoying parasite. And well, here he was. Hibari Kyouya stared at the door of Miki's classroom, hesitantly reaching his hand out to open it.

* * *

The door to her classroom creaked open slowly, and all heads turned to face the intruder. The teacher gasped, dropping her book, and bowing, a ritual that had been beaten into her head.  
"Hibari-kun, is there anything you need?"  
Hibari scanned the classroom, noticing Miki, sitting at her desk, looking rather uncomfortable, he had to admit, the classroom was pretty stuffy.  
"Sugira," he said, not one hint of uncertainty in his voice.  
Miki perked up, pointing a finger at herself, "Me? Nuh uh. I'm not going anywhere."  
The teacher mouthed threatening words at Miki, something along the lines of: if you don't get out of here, I will personally throw you out the window.  
Miki sat at her desk, a smug smile gracing her lips, she never liked this teacher. And she would love going out the window, if only to greet that breeze blowing outside.  
Hibari stepped into the classroom, and made a beeline for Miki's desk. He grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her out of the classroom. But thinking quickly, Miki grabbed her desk, not only falling to the floor with it, but crashing into several other students' desks as well. Boy was she enjoying this.  
Hibari sighed, and leaned down to whisper, "If you don't come with me, I will rip that jacket off."  
Miki gasped, and threw her arms over her chest protectively, "My jacket."

* * *

Miki peered at hibari anxiously as he held the door open for her.  
"Go home," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Go home."  
Miki put her hands on her hips. "Now who are you and what have you done with my Hibari Kyouya," she teased.  
_My?_ Hibari thought. Man this girl could make him squirm. But Hibari Kyouya does not squirm.  
"Go scrub your arms or something," he mumbled.  
"Or something?" Miki laughed, "No heart left to fight me huh?"  
Hibari sent her a half-hearted glare.  
Miki smiled, "Well thanks, and I will go scrub my arms." She stuck her tongue out at him before bounding off, enjoying the feeling of the breeze on her face. She longed to throw her jacket off, but that would have to wait until she got home.

* * *

A rough tug on her arm, and she spun around, only to find her lips crashing into Hibari's own. And she stood still, to scared to move.  
"Hiieeee! He kissed her!" Tsuna gasped.  
"Well that's unexpected," Gokudera asked.  
And the rest of the class nodded in agreement, all up against the window, watching. Even the teacher was there, towering above her class, but still staring out the window nonetheless. Oh this was much better than grading papers. Much better.

* * *

Air. That was what made her move. Miki shoved Hibari away from her, gasping for breath, before glaring at him, only to find a smirk upon his face. A hideous smirk, one Miki did not want to see, especially if it was coming from Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

**omg D: i did not just do that D: haha lolz :]**


	15. Lies

Title: Playing Nice: Lies  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**I'm so tired D: I keep running around D: all day so much stuff to do D: and I thought it was summer :[**

* * *

Miki glared at Hibari. He did not just kiss her. And he was not smirking at her. But of course, the world didn't work that way. And Hibari's devilish smirk was still plastered on his face. Oh how she wished she could wipe it off.  
"Truth or dare?" he whispered.  
Miki gawked, "What? No! No that's not fair! I wasn't ready yet! You have to tell me when we start playing again!"  
Hibari raised and eyebrow, "Then I suppose we can start over. Ready?"  
He reached for her arm, before pulling her close.  
"What? No! Mmf-"  
Miki pushed him away instantly. Screaming at the absolute insanity of it all.  
"This isn't happening, it's not happening, it's not happening."  
Hibari pinched her cheek, "Yes it is. And I have 38 points now."  
Miki's arms flailed as she howled at him, "Not fair!"  
Miki stomped home, angrily, leaving a very satisfied Hibari standing there.

* * *

When Miki went to bed that night, she discovered she couldn't sleep. She touch her lips, playing with the thought that maybe Hibari hadn't really kissed her. That he hadn't stolen her first kiss. And that he hadn't stolen her second one either. She wondered vaguely if Hibari had been serious, or if he was just playing around. It was just a game after all. Just a game.

Having finally scrubbed her arms clean, Miki went to school without a jacket that morning,  
"Sugira," came the voice the she never wanted to hear again.  
And there was Hibari Kyouya, waiting for her, by the main gate.  
"You're early today."  
"Yes," Miki snarled, "I was hoping to avoid you."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch, and Miki happily pranced out of the classroom, to her favorite eating spot, the roof. Tsuna and company followed suited. Except, they didn't prance.

Up on the rooftop, Miki settled down, opening her bento, and smiling. Food. She sat around, chatting with her so called friends, when the door opened. Tsuna gasped, nearly spilling his food. Miki turned to look at the intruder.  
"Hibari-san?" she nearly choked.  
He sat beside, squinting at her bento, which she promptly grabbed and moved. The last time her bento had encountered Hibari, it had gone over the railing. Hibari pointed at her bento.  
"Feed me."  
"What?"  
"Feed me."  
"Heck no! It's my food."

* * *

Later in class, with a half full stomach, Miki fidgeted in her desk. She was angry. She was very, very angry. Hibari Kyouya was just being an absolute bastard, and he was going to pay for it. As the teacher droned on and on, Miki mentally racked up all the bad things Hibari had done recently.  
One, he'd stolen her first kiss, she'd been waiting for prince charming.  
Two, he'd stolen her second kiss, which was supposed to be reserved for her soul mate.  
Three, he'd tried to kiss her again, that morning, when she had come to school early to avoid him. Plan fail.  
Four, he had taken half of her lunch.  
Five, he had forced her to feed him half of her lunch  
Six, she still wanted that half of that lunch, and boy was she hungry.  
Seven, Hibari Kyouya had just entered the classroom.

* * *

"Sugira," Hibari said. It was like a reflex.  
Sighing, Miki slid out of her seat and obediently followed the prefect out the door.  
The teacher, not bothering to stop them. He had decided that maybe he would speak with the principal about the students skipping class, but ultimately refused to do it simply because Hibari was just too terrifying. Hibari strolled along the hallway slowly, and Miki wondered if he was just prolonging the tension. After milling about the school for half the period, Miki was tired of walking, and spoke up.

"Hibari-san, I'm tired," she whined.

"I'll carry you."

"What?"

"I'll carry you."

"Oh...uhm... I'm not tired anymore," Miki lied.

Hibari smirked.

"Hibari-san?"

He turned around.

"Why are we walking around the school again?"

"I am looking for people who are not in class," he said, a blatant lie.

"Really?" Miki whined, "Why do I have to walk with you?"

"Hibari-san, I'm bored, I want to go back to class," Miki complained.

"Keep quiet and patrol the hallways."

"But Hibari-san, you always do it by yourself."

No answer.

"Hibari-san! I'm so tired," Miki huffed.

Angrily, Hibari whirled around and pulled her close, lips crashing against hers.

"Just shut up."

"Hai, Hibari-san," Miki whispered, cheeks red.

* * *

When Miki discovered Hibari in the doorway of the classroom, she left her desk before he had even asked to steal her from the room.

"Hibari-san," she pleaded. once they had entered the hallway," I don't want to walk around school today."

Hibari grabbed her wrist as she reached for the door, "You have to."

"I do not," she hissed indignantly.

"I want you to."

"Excuse me?" she said in disbelief.

Hibari coughed, embarrassed, "I like your company."

Miki glared at him, "You're lying again!"

Hibari shook his head.

"You're insufferable," Miki groaned.

Hibari nodded in agreement. Sure, yes, of course, anything you want. Grabbing her wrist again, he dragged her away from the classroom.

* * *

He watched Hibari Kyouya leave the buildling, Miki in tow. He had been given a job to do. A job, he hadn't done...yet. But now was the time to start, and he was going to finish the job, no matter how irritating it would be. He rounded the corner, his targets within his sight.

Thinking that she had seen a person out of the corner of her eye, Miki looked over at the school gates and gasped.

"Muku-chan?"

* * *

**Hm... dunno when I'll update again D: I'm so busy D:**


	16. Envy

Title: Playing Nice: Envy  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR D:

**omg... i'm so disappointed with this chapter D: I got stuck like 5 times because i didn't know what I was going to write about T.T so sad D: but hopefully it's not TOO bad :[ hopefully you can stomach it D: ahaha T.T

* * *

**

Mukuro coughed. This was it. It all depended on this moment. From the corner, he could see Dino giving him the thumbs up. Damn that man. Mukuro sighed. This could be the end of his existence as he knew it. But there was no way he would let this mission go. This challenge. He would take it head on. He looked up, and smiled.

"Miki," Mukuro chirped, running toward her.  
He swept her into his arms before giving her a big fat kiss.  
Miki pushed him away, staring at Hibari. This couldn't be good, what was Mukuro thinking? Hibari angrily pushed Miki out of the way.  
"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Miki stared. Two boys. Fighting over her. A girl's fantasy right? This was too good to be true. Of course, as MIki realized, the final decision would be up to her anyway. As she watched them fight she pondered over the facts she had. Why had Mukuro come back? He hated her. So what was his true intention? Miki winced as Hibari slammed Mukuro into a wall. Did he come back just to get his butt kicked? Mukuro wasn't a masochist was he? She frowned. If he just so happened to be a masochist, how had he known that Hibari would react like that. Heck, Miki didn't even know Hibari would act like that.

"Sugira,"  
Miki looked up. Ah... it seemed Hibari had won.  
"Where's Muku-chan?"  
"He's been disposed of," Hibari huffed, grabbing her wrist, "Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"

* * *

Mukuro extracted himself from the rubble he'd been buried under, and sighed as Dino gave him a thumbs up.  
"You did a great job," Dino commented, "you could make a great actor. I mean, it looked like you were actually in pain."  
Mukuro glared at the mafia boss, "That wasn't acting."

* * *

"Hibari-san? Why'd you beat up Muku-chan? He didn't do anything bad."  
Hibari stopped to ponder that question. That's right. What Mukuro had done wasn't that bad. But why? Why the sudden anger? Why the sudden....  
Hibari frowned, and he turned to face Miki, "Because..."  
"Because?" Miki echoed, knowing full well that Hibari never had a good reason for doing anything.  
"Because you're mine."

"Muku-chan?" Miki gawked. What was that purple-headed dork doing back here? Hibari was going to kick his butt again.  
"Miki-chan!" Mukuro chirped, his fingers entertwining with hers.  
And in a second, Mukuro had recoiled, nursing the poor hand that Hibari had nearly broken.  
Miki scolded the violent boy. Mukuro smirked, but the death glare he received was more than enough to shut him up.  
From behind a tree, Dino gave Mukuro a thumbs up. Time to go to step two.

"Miki-chan," Mukuro giggled, inwardly wincing at his overly sweet tone of voice.  
"Yes Muku-chan?" Miki replied, a little annoyed.  
"I'm having a party! Want to come?"  
"A party? Oh! I want to go!"  
"Oh but..." Mukuro trailed off, "You have to have a date."  
Now Hibari Kyouya was not one to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it could he. He keen ears picked up on every little whispered word that Mukuro had spoken.  
"Oh, well then I'll go with you," Miki laughed, "It's a date."  
Mukuro gulped. Welcome the pain. And he found himself, smashed into the ground, looking up at a very confused Miki, and a very... very angry Hibari.  
"Sugira," Hibari barked, "You're going with me."  
"You mean you're going to the party?" Miki gasped.  
Hibari sighed, "Yes."  
Miki laughed, "Okay, it's a date."  
Hibari coughed as he felt his cheeks flush.

* * *

Dino walked back to Tsuna's house, a very beaten Mukuro in tow. He stumbled into the house, deposited Mukuro by the staircase, and headed up said stairs to speak to Tsuna. Mukuro moaned and turned on his side, clutching his bruised and aching body. He gave himself a hug, patting himself on the back for his good work. A scream of 'bloody murder' came from upstairs, and caught Mukuro's attention, but he disregarded it and lulled himself to sleep.

Upstairs, Tsuna, the screamer, had nearly pissed himself.

Hibari Kyouya was coming to his house. For a party. And who knew how long it would be until he left.

* * *

"Say, Hibari-san, it's really nice of you to take me to this party,"  
No response.  
"Hibari-san?"  
Still no response.  
"Hibari-san. Are you listening to me?"  
Oh yes. He was listening indeed. He wondered vaguely how that stupid Mukuro had roped him into asking Miki out on a date. Well, more like ordering. But she hadn't seemed fazed at all. Instead, she'd actually agreed to let him take her. How odd. How odd indeed. Hibari shook his head to rid himself of anymore thoughts of Miki. Right now, he was supposed to concentrate on why the heck Mukuro had mentioned a party. Heck, he'd even invited Miki to go with him.

Hibari vaguely remembered Mukuro being disgusted with Miki. Something, was wrong.

* * *

Humming excitedly, Gokudera hurried over to Tsuna's house, cake in hand. Tsuna, although still frightened, had agreed to help Dino in his endeavor and accepted the cake that was to be eaten at the party from Gokudera's hands. The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating the house with pretty streamers and balloons. Dino, oh, the lovely Dino convinced Tsuna's mother to leave the house for the few hours of the party and she had readily agreed, deciding to maybe go to a spa if she found one that was open. Bianca, had fortunately, not been assigned to cook, and instead, Yamamoto brought over some sushi. Tsuna gulped as he glanced at the clock. This party, was going to be the death of him. And this time, he was sure.

* * *

The ringing doorbell alerted the partygoers inside of the presence of their honored guests. Tsuna, to afraid to open the door, had asked Dino, who had happily complied. Tsuna cringed at the sight he saw. Sugira Miki and Hibari Kyouya walking into his house, hand in hand.

Miki approached Tsuna, "I thought this was Mukuro's party."  
"Oh...well it is," Tsuna mumbled.  
"And...it's at your place why?"  
"Well Mukuro doesn't exactly have a house to throw a party in."  
Miki laughed, "Well thanks for having us,"

Tsuna glanced at Hibari, who sat in the corner. The far, far corner, away from the people. Tsuna sighed, and fidgeted anxiously. Sugira Miki was going to be the death of him, what with Hibari glaring at Tsuna and all. Wait glaring??

Tsuna gasped and stepped as far away as possible from Miki. When she shot him a quizzical look, he shrugged and grabbed a soda before hurrying away to 'talk' to Gokudera. Now near Gokudera, Tsuna knew he was safe. He risked another glance at Hibari, who had resumed his focus on Miki. Tsuna sighed. Relieved.

* * *

**i started working on a Prince of Tennis fanfiction :] there's a poll up in my profile. Please answer it D:**

**I also refuse to reveal any information about it :] simply because I don't really want any bias D: except I can't really get rid of bias can i D: humm D:  
**


	17. Mafia

Title: Playing Nice: Mafia  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Hey guys, I'm back :] Sorry for the long wait, and I know you'll be really disappointed in me because this chapter is so extremely short, but I promise I'll update soon, if you answered the Prince of Tennis poll, thank you. I am writing a prince of tennis fanfic if you want to check it out. It isn't uploaded yet, but if you don't have me on Author Alert, the story will be under the title of Prowess.

* * *

**

Hibari sat in the corner, bored. This was the worst party ever. Parties weren't supposed to be happy occasions, with streamers and balloons. No, his idea of a party, was a having a smashing good time...well... smashing people. He watched Miki as she pranced around the food table, sampling all the sweet dishes. She was having fun, that's for sure. Hibari blinked. Was...was she staring at him?

Miki stared at Hibari, curious as to why he wasn't enjoying the party. Nabbing herself a piece of pie, she wandered over to Hibari and offered him the dessert. Hibari grimaced and looked away, refusing to eat it. Miki huffed, and looked over her shoulder, and finding Dino under the table, camera in hand, she executed her plan. Taking the plate, she shoved the pie into Hibari's face. Hibari spluttered, glaring angrily at the flashes coming from under that table. Grabbing his tonfas, Hibari dove for his next victim, Miki shrieking with laughter on the floor.  
" points!" she spluttered.

* * *

Mukuro sighed as he reached for an empty bottle. This party was going to be the death of him.  
"Okay! So we're going to make this party more interesting! Let's play Spin-the-bottle!"  
"I want to play!" Miki laughed, immediately taking a spot on the ground.  
"Who wants to go first?" Mukuro called out, waving the bottle. No hands were raised, "Fine, then I'll go."  
Mukuro spun the bottle and everyone watched as it spun...and spun.... and stopped.  
"Oh it's me," Miki laughed, getting up. The two inched closer and closer, until Hibari, who had been watching the game very intently, chose to step in and bash Mukuro over the head.  
"Hibari-kun, you're giving Mukuro brain damage," Miki gasped.  
Hibari gave Mukuro's body a kick, "Keep your filthy hands away from her."  
From the corner, Dino smiled. Mukuro nodded, "Okay, next person."  
Yamamoto reached for the bottle, "Here Tsuna, you can go, I'll go after you, this game is pretty fun, isn't it?"  
Tsuna nodded, and whispered a little prayer to himself, hoping, dearly hoping that the bottle would point to Kyoko. Tsuna spun the bottle and he nearly squealed as it stopped and pointed at Kyoko. Kyoko on the other hand, chose to use the restroom at that moment, and left the room, leaving poor Tsuna high and dry.

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, Tsuna was too depressed to continue the party and decided to kick everyone out. With no where to go, everyone headed to their respectful homes. There was always time to party it up tomorrow.

* * *

Dino gave Hibari a nudge, "Possessive boy aren't you?"  
Hibari shot Dino a glare.  
"Well, I suppose it's good for you. If she were to join Tsuna's family would you join?"  
" I won't let her," Hibari grumbled.  
"You won't let her huh?" Dino smiled.

* * *

"Hello? Who is this?"  
"Hi Miki, this is Dino,"  
"Dino-san? What's up?"  
"So.... you know, this probably isn't the best time for this, but Tsuna is a mafia boss, do you want to join his family?"  
"He's a what?"  
"A mafia boss, so you want to join?"  
"Uhm..."

* * *

Hibari leaned against the wall by the school gates, waiting for his precious Miki to come by.  
Miki bounded onto school grounds, laughing and giggling, and Hibari's heart skipped a beat, as he watched her.  
"Good morning Hibari-san! Guess what?"  
He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.  
"I'm part of Tsuna's family now! I belong to a mafia!"  
Hibari nearly died on the spot.  
"Hibari-san? Are you okay? You don't look so well."  
"Why?"  
"Why you say? Because people from the mafia are so cool, and they can wear suits and beat the crap out of people. I think you would be perfect for the job!" Miki smiled.  
Hibari nearly gasped, his poor Miki, already corrupted by the horrible hands of Tsuna. Someone was going to die tonight. Sliding down the wall, Hibari took a seat on the ground, mulling over his tortured thoughts.  
Miki laughed again, "I got you good didn't I?"  
"What?"  
"I think I deserve some points for that! I tricked you! Hibari-san, you were really scared weren't you!" Miki laughed again, "I think i get some points."  
A little nod from Hibari gave her all that she needed.  
"So now it's 30 to 38. I'll beat you, just you wait!"  
Hibari smirked, "Summer's only a few weeks away, do you really think you win?"  
"Well of course," Miki huffed, "I will definitely win."

* * *

**Review?? (Actually don't, this chapter's pretty bad compared to the others)**


	18. Damn Straight

Title: Playing Nice: Damn Straight  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

**Disclaimer: So I was sitting here... on Labor day and thinking... I really need to update, but I was so, so stuck. But then, an idea hit me. And I started typing as fast as I could. So here it is the product of my imagination. I know it's a little short, but that's because I needed to find a suitable spot to cut the story off. By the time you're reading this, there's the highest possibility that I will be nearly finished with the next section. Look forward to it! :]

* * *

**

"You know," Dino mumbled, "I keep thinking Hibari's uncomfortable around Miki, he's always turning red and avoiding eye contact. Maybe there really isn't anything between them."  
Haru vehemently shook her head, "You've got it all wrong! He's 'uncomfortable' around her because he likes her!"  
"Hieeeee!! He likes her?" Tsuna gasped.  
Kyoko nodded, "It's very obvious to us, you didn't know that Tsuna?"  
Tsuna swallowed, "I was just..."  
"Of course Tenth knew it, right?" Gokudera interrupted.  
"Huh? Ahh..." Tsuna nodded.  
Dino shook his head, "No it's way too serious, it's like every time they make physical contact, he flinches."  
"He flinches?"  
Dino nodded, extremely serious, "I'm afraid.... Hibari Kyouya..might be gay."

* * *

"Gay?" Hibari hissed, "What a ridiculous notion."  
Dino gasped, "B-But it all makes sense!"  
"Dino-san! Good morning!"  
"Ah, good morning Miki-chan!"  
Miki giggled, "So what are you guys up to?"  
Dino turned to Miki, "Did you know that Hibari is gay?"  
Miki brightened, "Oh really??? Hibari-san, why are you so happy today?"  
"Ha??? Not that kind of gay, the other kind," Dino mumbled.  
Miki frowned, "Hibari-san is not gay."  
"Well if he's not gay, then what is he..."

* * *

Hibari whacked the tree, mumbling to himself, "How dare he call me gay in front of her."  
"I'm straight."  
Whack,  
"Straight."  
Whack  
"Damn straight."  
Whack. Whack.  
That was it. Hibari Kyouya needed to take control of the situation, and he needed to do it now.

* * *

"Hold on, hold on, if Hibari-san was gay, who would he be gay for?" Miki inquired.  
"Eh..."  
"How about you, Tsuna?" Miki laughed.  
"Hieee? He'd kill me," Tsuna gasped.  
"Ah.. true, true... mm.. what about Gokudera?"  
Gokudera shook his head.  
"Yamamoto?" Miki asked.  
"What game is this?"  
Miki frowned, "Not you either. Hm... it can't be Dino.... they didn't seem like a couple today. Ah! I got it! It must be Muku-chan!"  
"What?!"

* * *

"Muku-chan! Muku-chan!" Miki called out, hoping he was somewhere on school grounds.  
"What?"  
"Ah Muku-chan! Come eat lunch with us!"  
"No."  
"Muku-chan!" Miki whined, "I have important things to talk about."  
Mukuro shrugged. He'd decided he would keep his distance from the girl, if only to keep his life.  
"Muku-chan!" Miki whined again.  
"All right, what do you want?"  
Miki smiled, "Are you gay?"  
Mukuro gasped, "What?"  
Miki sighed, "Ah... this isn't working."  
The bell rang and Miki darted off to class, waving at Mukuro as she left, "I'll see you at lunch!"  
"I'm not going!" Mukuro retorted.

* * *

The roof, the final frontier, the last obstacle, the final challenge, and Hibari Kyouya, was here for battle.  
"Ah Hibari-san, we were expecting you," Miki smiled.  
Hibari felt the heat creep up his cheeks and he looked away.  
Taking a seat beside his beloved, Hibari glared at his enemies, the damned Dino.  
"So Hibari-san," Miki began, "I have a very important question to ask you."  
Hibari nodded.  
"Are you-"  
"I'm straight," Hibari spoke.  
"-going to eat that?" Miki spoke, indicating the onigiri in his hand.  
"No," Hibari answered, handing it to her.  
"Ah, it looks so yummy," Miki laughed, biting into it.  
Dino slammed his bento down, and everything diverted their attention to him.  
"Know, for the important question, Hibari Kyouya, are you, or are you not, gay?"  
Hibari grimaced. Today was going to be a long day.  
"Let me warn you though, if you are, Miki will never love you ever again," Dino smirked.  
"What? That wasn't part of the plan!" Miki shrieked, "I so do not love him!"  
"Yeah. yeah," Dino muttered, waving his hand at her.  
"I don't! I don't! I don't!" Miki yelled, stomping her foot.  
Hibari stared at her, a little depressed.  
Dino slammed his bento again, "Answer the question, Kyouya!"  
"I'm not."  
Dino chuckled, "Prove it. You have 24 hours."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Hibari trudged toward the school gates, and there was Dino, leaning against the wall.  
"24 hours Kyouya."  
Hibari frowned. He needed to find Miki, and he needed to find her now. Now where was he going to find...  
"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!"  
Hibari whipped around, Miki's voice.  
"Look, look, I taught Hibird a new song!"  
"Miki, I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, okay, but hold on."  
"Miki..."  
"Wait..."  
"Miki."  
"Okay Hibird."  
"Miki."  
"Sing!"  
This...was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Just a note, I have nothing against gay people. I was merely thinking, (since so many people like HibarixMukuro)...what if?? Just what if?? D:**

**I can't wait to write the next part. I'm so evil D: Poor Hibari D: I wub you Kyouyaaa~~  
**


	19. Mission Impossible

Title: Playing Nice: Mission Impossible  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**OMG VISCERAL YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR. YOU SAID YOU'D UPDATE SOON. BUT YOU DIDN'T. **

**I KNOW D: I'M SO SOWWWWYYYY D: ???? D: WILL THIS CHAPTER MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT?? I HOPE SO D:

* * *

**

"Mah... Hibari-san looks like he's having trouble," Miki mumbled, "Thanks for helping me with this, Dino-san!"  
"No problem. But do you really have to win this?"  
Miki nodded, "It's definitely necessary, if I don't win, Hibari-san will beat me up!"  
Dino laughed, "Will he really..."

* * *

Miki sat in her chair, swinging her feet and watching the clock. Any minute now...any minute and...  
The door slammed open, "Sugira."  
MIki bounced onto her feet and pranced out the door. As she followed Hibari down the hallway, she wondered what he had planned.  
Hibari turned around, "Sugira, I'm not gay."  
Miki blinked. That's it? That. Was. It?  
"I don't believe you," Miki shrugged, staring out the window.  
"I'm not."  
"Prove it."  
Hibari grumbled in frustration, but all Miki did was laugh.  
"You know Hibari-san, normal, straight men sometimes have a girl they like," Miki laughed, offering advice.  
Hibari stared at her. Was she stupid? No..no...wait. Yes. She definitely was. But she was his, and he could care less.

* * *

Now... he just needed to plan something... something that would make even Sugira Miki understand that he was as straight as straight can be.

"Sugira."

"Hmm?"

"I like a girl."

"Oh do you??"

Hibari was secretly crushed, "Yes."

"But you could just be saying that so that I'll believe that you're not gay, and since you are a most devious person... you must be gay!" Miki concluded.

Hibari nearly sobbed aloud. Time was running out.

* * *

Miki hummed a little as she washed her hands in the bathroom, and exited, only to find Hibari waiting for her in the hallway.  
He handed her a note, and on it, hastily scrawled were the words: I like you.

"Wow Hibari, did you find this on the ground? It's not nice to read other people's love notes you know?" Miki scolded, dropping the paper into the nearest trash can.

Hibari resisted the urge to jump out the nearest window.

* * *

Miki returned to the classroom, tired of Hibari's antics, and sat down in her seat. It was only third period, and she couldn't wait for lunch. Meanwhile, Hibari scoured the reception room for a large piece of cardboard and a marker. Finding his supplies, he sat down to write. Picking up the cardboard, he inspected it and nodded. Perfect.

Miki turned her head as the door to her classroom opened.

Hibari nonchalantly walked in, and the startled teacher muttered prayers under his breath, hoping this was not his last day on earth.

Strolling over to the chalkboard, Hibari propped his little cardboard sign up on the ledge of the chalkboard and turned around. Miki stared at the sign: Hibari Kyouya likes Sugira Miki.

Miki smiled, "I know Hibari-san, you're my best friend."

Devastated, Hibari left the classroom.

* * *

Hibari sat in the reception room, quietly pondering his next steps. He'd even gone so far as to put himself in the company of the classroom for an extended period of time to get his point across. Sadly, it hadn't worked. What did he have to do to prove to Miki that not only was he not gay, but that he liked her. Hibari tapped the table absentmindedly. Something drastic just wasn't going to do. It had to be something... something that Miki could never comprehend. But what would that be.

"You're asking for my advice?" Tsuna shivered, cowering in the presence of Hibari.

A slight nod.

"I think that's rather difficult," Tsuna gulped, "I mean... Miki seems like she can always twist the logic so that everything works out perfectly."

Another slight nod.

"You still want advice?" Tsuna whispered, frightened.

Another nod.

"I...don't really have any."

Tsuna gasped as Hibari shot him a glare and left the area.

Hibari sighed. This wasn't working. There was only one thing left he could do. He needed to enlist the help of one of the opposite sex. And that was how Hibari found himself in his reception room, listening to Kyoko and Haru blabbing on and on about cake, and sweets, and whatever other things girls talked about.

"Hibari-san, why don't you make Miki a cake?" Kyoko suggested.

Hibari quirked an eyebrow. How would making a cake show her he was straight. Hibari was pretty sure, as a self-proclaimed straight man, that straight men don't bake cakes.

"Buy her flowers!" Haru squealed, "Like Tsuna should get me flowers for our wedding!"

"Ah... but Haru, I thought Miki said she didn't like flowers."

"No no, Kyoko-chan, you heard wrong, Miki said 'frowners' not flowers."

Hibari stared at the animated pair.

Kyoko and Haru gasped in unison, "That's it! Hibari-san! You need to smile!"

Kyoko and Haru found themselves deposited outside the reception room with its door locked.

Hibari sank into the couch. Smile? What did smiling have to do with anything? Stupid girls. Hibari sighed, even asking females for advice had come to no good. He was doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the gang gathered up on the roof, all waiting for Hibari. Hibari took the stairs up to the roof slowly. His demise, waiting just beyond that door. Thoughts of being forever separated from Miki kept him from pushing open the door, and with his hand still on the doorknob, he stood there.

The door opened, and all eyes turned to find Hibari.

Dino laughed, "Kyouya, you're late. Miki?"

Miki cleared her throat, "Hibari Kyouya is gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!"

Yamamoto burst out in laughter, and Gokudera suppressed a chuckle. Tsuna, to scared for his life, didn't even dare to move a muscle. Hibari clenched his fist.

* * *

"I love you..."

* * *

Hibari inspected a patch of grass in the school field, choosing to avoid eye contact with the others on the roof.

"What was that?" Dino teased, "Mukuro did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mukuro grumbled, as Dino elbowed him.

"His love confession of course," Miki laughed, "He luuurrrrveeeesss you."

Mukuro sighed, and received another hard jab in the ribs, "Oh.... well... I'm not gay though. Sorry Hibari."

A flying tonfa, struck Mukuro across the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"He hit him!" Tsuna gasped, backing into the corner. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed suit, cowering with their boss.

"No," Hibari seethed, yanking Miki away from the group.

* * *

"Sugira Miki, I love you."

* * *

Miki stared at him, cheeks burning, "Eww... who would like you? I hate you Hibari Kyouya! I hate you!"

Hibari tightened his hold on her arm, resisting the urge the embrace her, "I...."

"Get away from me," Miki hissed, pushing him away.

Hibari released his loved one, and sadly watched her as she walked away from him, choosing to return to the group.

"Waste of my time, you worthless bastard," Miki muttered, just loud enough for Hibari to hear, "Off you go now, we don't want you here."

Hibari turned away, and slowly headed for the door, there was no way he could refuse her, not even now.

* * *

A sudden thud, and Hibari glanced over his shoulder to find Miki with her faced buried in his back. He reached for her hands and she glanced at him.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"What?" Hibari nearly coughed out.

"You got scared. Didn't you?" Miki laughed, "I got you Hibari Kyouya, that was the best trick ever, admit it!"

A slight nod from Hibari.

"You little scaredy-cat, I say it's 50 to 38 now, 20 points for that joke."

Another nod from Hibari.

"Really? You're just going to give me those points?"

Another nod.

"Then how about 30 points?"

Hibari nodded.

"40?"

Nod.

"50?"

Nod.

* * *

Miki stared at Hibari, "100?"

Miki eyed him warily as he stared at her fingers intertwined with his. Eyeing her eager face, Hibari almost laughed.

He kissed her, "Yes, as many points as you want."

Miki cheered as Hibari led her off the roof, and Miki followed obediently, her lunch and companions long forgotten.

* * *

**I swear Hibari's gotten super OOC O_O :[ -sad-**


	20. Your Happily Ever After

Title: Playing Nice: Your Happily Ever After  
Theme/Genre/Prompt: Rivalry  
Pairings: HibarixOC  
Rating: T  
Summary: She never said she'd play fair. HibarixOC

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Wow... I've been so stressed with college applications and everything :C but I'm almost done with those so I'll have more free time to do stuff C: **

* * *

"Sugira?" the teacher called out, finding the student's seat empty...again.

"No!" Miki huffed, stamping her foot, "I don't want to go to class."  
Hibari glared at her, and nodded in the general direction of her classroom, "Go."  
"Never," she hissed, "Plus, you never go to class anyway, so why should I have to."  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow, "Go to class."  
Miki grumbled, but obediently stomped off.

"Sugira? You are late. Again." The teacher scolded, "And you just got here. No sleeping."  
Miki raised her head off the desk, "I was at school on time. You can take it up with Kyouya. He can vouch for my tardiness."  
The teacher gulped, and let the subject drop, "Oh no no, it's fine... take a nap."

* * *

The ringing bell signaled the end of class and the students ushered out of their seats to stretch. Tsuna watched Miki, who had her head buried in her arms. Sleeping, it seemed. Kyoko came to stand by Tsuna's desk, wondering aloud, "Is she all right?"  
"Why wouldn't she be?" Tsuna ventured.  
"Seems like she had a lovers' spat with Hibari-san," Kyoko mumbled.  
"A lovers' spat?" Gokudera laughed, "They were never meant for each other anyway."  
Kyoko watched Gokudera disapprovingly, " Be careful what you say, you might hurt her feelings."  
"She always hurts mine," Gokudera retorted.

Happily amused by the fact that Miki wasn't feeling too well, Gokudera took the chance to strike her when she was down.  
"So," he began, " Hibari dumped you didn't he? Well of course, even that guy can't stand someone like you, I mean, look at you, you're always hurting my feelings, so... how does it feel now?" Gokudera laughed.  
"Gokudera... I don't think it's a good idea to..." Tsuna began.  
"It's all right Tenth, Miki can't do anything to me now, she's too depressed!" Gokudera smiled gleefully.  
"Well yes," Tsuna mumbled, "But..." He gestured toward the open classroom door.  
Gokudera glanced over and paled.  
With tonfas gripped tightly in his hands, Hibari Kyouya stood in the doorway, an evil glare aimed directly at Gokudera. Oh there would be hell to pay.

Gokudera had been easily tossed out the classroom window, and Hibari had promptly disappeared from sight, and class, had resumed. Tsuna watched Miki, who hadn't moved from her spot. Poor thing. Gokudera though, was secretly planning his revenge. Oh yes, he would get her back. He certainly would. She must have been signaling to Hibari somehow. Well, the cleared up one thing, they were still together! But no matter, there were other things he had to do. Sugira Miki was going to suffer today. The ringing of the lunch bell set Gokudera off like a firecracker. He cackled with glee. Plan? Action. As he neared Miki's desk, Tsuna put a hand on his arm and shook his head.  
"Leave her alone, she's not feeling well."  
Miki started and sat straight up. She glanced at the two idiots standing next to her. Rubbing her eyes, she drawled, "What's up? Did I miss anything?"  
Gokudera gawked, "You! You were sleeping?"  
Miki stared at him, "Have you gotten stupider? Of course I was sleeping, what else would I be doing?"  
Tsuna offered an explanation, "Well, it seems Gokudera here got himself thrown out the window during your little nap."  
"Oh...I see," Miki commented, "How'd you do that? Did you trip?"  
"I did not trip!" Gokudera fumed.  
Tsuna corrected her, "Not...exactly. He was sort of tossed."  
"Tossed," Miki echoed.  
"Not tossed!" Gokudera howled, "Your damned boyfriend threw me out the window."  
"Oh."  
"Is that all you can say?" Gokudera groaned.  
Miki thought a little before replying, "You must have been a bad boy then."

* * *

"Lunch time!" Miki squealed, hopping excitedly up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door and peered outside. Finding it empty, she plopped herself down on the ground and opened her bento. Suddenly, she slapped the lid back on, getting the feeling that she was being watched.  
"Herbivore."  
"Kyouya!" Miki cheered, "Hey don't call me that!"  
"There's no meat in your bento," Hibari stated.  
Miki peered at her bento, "Oh yes, you're right."  
Hibari groaned, and lay on the floor, "Don't disturb me."  
Miki nodded silently, shoveling food into her mouth.  
"Sugira?"  
Miki turned to glance at her boyfriend. She tilted her head to indicate that she was listening.  
Hibari pressed his lips together. He didn't know what to say.  
"Ne.. Kyouya?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think we could get some ice cream later?"  
"No."  
"Kyouya," Miki whined. "Puh-whease?"  
"No."  
"Blah, you suck," Miki proclaimed grumpily.  
Hibari propped himself up on his elbows.  
"All right."  
"Really?"

* * *

Miki ran her tongue over her strawberry flavored ice cream, happily snacking away at her dessert.  
"You owe me a beating," Hibari announced.  
"Say what?" Miki groaned, "What for? The ice cream? No way, you can have the damned thing then."  
Hibari shook his head.  
"Then what for?"  
"You know... our little game."  
"What? But I so won that."  
Hibari glared at her.  
Miki's lower lip quivered, " Not fair! I won that game so you get punishment."  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow.  
"Except... I can't remember what it was supposed to be."

* * *

The next day, Sugira Miki arrived at school and was in her seat right on time. Even the teacher had nothing to say. No matter how good she was about coming to school on time, she didn't pay attention in class that day. Instead, she spent all day sitting at her desk, racking her brain and trying to remember Hibari's punishment.  
"Damn that bastard," Miki hissed a little too loudly.  
Gokudera, thinking she was talking about him, visibly shivered.  
"He must have brainwashed me without me knowing," Miki deduced, "now... how did he do that?"  
She spent the rest of the day pondering this mystery, but unable to come up with an answer, headed for home once school was over.

* * *

Distracted, Miki walked smack into her front door. "Ugh," she proclaimed, rubbing her forehead, before ducking inside the house.  
Now...what was it she was thinking about?

* * *

Miki bounded through the school gates and tripped over an unconscious body. Looking up from her pitiful position on the ground, she saw Hibari towering menacingly over her.  
"You're late."  
Miki stood up and brushed off the dirt from her school uniform, "And you promised not to beat up any more people if I won out little game."  
"You did not win."  
"I so did."  
"You have no proof."  
"Dino is my witness."  
"He can't stop me. You can't stop me."  
"Oh really now?"

* * *

Miki sat at her desk and stared straight at the chalkboard. The teacher, though a little disturbed by the behavior, chose not to question it. Good things only come around once in a while right? The peace of the classroom however, was quickly disrupted by the slamming of the door. Everyone froze. Hibari was here.

"Sugira."  
Miki raised her hand, "Sensei, I don't really understand how you solved that last problem. Could you walk through it again?"  
"Sugira," Hibari repeated, a little more firmly.  
There was no movement on her part.  
"Sugira Miki."  
"What?" She snapped, "I'm trying to learn here."  
The teacher almost laughed, but under such circumstances, that small action would ensure a painful death.  
"Let's go."  
"No."  
Gathering his wits about him, the teacher cleared his throat, "Could you two please take you lovers' spat out of this classroom? Sugira, you will be excused of course."  
"This is not a lovers' spat," Miki gawked.  
"Well... then, you're confrontation," the teacher compromised.  
Miki frowned before standing up and kicked her desk.  
"Where to?"  
"The roof," Hibari quipped.

* * *

"Lovers' spat? What was he thinking? God, sensei can be so incredibly stupid sometimes?"  
"What would you call it?" Hibari inquired.  
"Hm... I would call it: Miki is mad at Hibari."  
"Why?"  
"That's your problem," Miki spat.  
Hibari stared out at the school fields, seemingly deep in thought.  
"I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me or I'll bite you."  
"Bastard," Miki hissed.

* * *

"Do you think they'll make up?" Kyoko pondered aloud.  
"I hope so," Tsuna sighed.  
"But Tenth, why would you wish for that?" Gokudera groaned, "I can't stand either of them."  
"I'm sure you like getting tossed out of windows better?" Yamamoto laughed.  
"I do not," Gokudera hissed, "and what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Yamamoto's right," said Tsuna, "the number of people Hibari's beat up have increased ever since the day Miki slept in class."  
"So...you're saying when Miki sleeps Hibari beats up more people?" Gokudera surmised.  
"How does that work?" Yamamoto questioned, "That's pretty interesting though."  
Tsuna almost slapped himself. Perhaps he wasn't all that stupid.

* * *

Hibari woke to the sound of the bell signaling the end of the school day. Sitting up, he looked around. His sweet Miki had disappeared. Frustrated, Hibari almost broke the door on his way down the stairs from the roof.

* * *

"You'll have to forgive him. I know he's hard to get along with," Dino muttered.  
Miki fidgeted a little in her chair, "He's so annoying."  
"And yet you like him," Dino chuckled.  
"I do not," Miki pouted.  
"Denial is the first step," Dino laughed.  
"First step to what?" Miki mumbled.  
Dino reached for his whip as the sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears.  
"What is that?" Miki whispered.  
Dino placed a finger over his lips, signaling for silence.  
Footsteps approached the dining room.  
"Miki?"  
"Tsuna?" Dino called out, popping his head out from under the table, "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to Miki," Tsuna answered.  
"About what?" Miki grinned, pouncing into her chair.  
"Hibari."  
Miki's face fell, "Hell no."

* * *

Hibari glanced at the sleeping girl beside him and almost smiled.  
"Mmm...Kyouya? What time is it?"  
"Six."  
"Six?" Miki nearly screamed, sitting up instantly. Hibari wrapped a hand around her shoulder before she scrambled off.  
"Stay."  
"But it's six. I want to go home, and I'm hungry," Miki whined, gently poking her stomach.  
"Stay," Hibari whispered, leaning his head against hers.  
"Are you sleeping?" Miki nearly cried, "Don't sleep, then I can't go home until it's like ten! Kyouya?"  
Silence.  
"Kyouya! Don't you dare go to sleep!"  
"You're too loud," Hibari hissed, "Shut up."  
"Let me go home!" Miki whimpered, pouting.

"Thanks for walking me home!"  
Hibari stared passively at his girlfriend.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Miki frowned.  
Hibari shook his head.  
"Dino tells me you didn't win the duel."  
"What?" Miki gawked, "He said I won! He said so!"  
"Did he?"  
"He really did!" Miki squawked.  
Hibari closed the gap between them, his forehead against hers, he whispered, "You don't really know who won do you?"  
Miki gulped.  
"No..." she whimpered.  
Hibari stepped back and turned his face towards the horizon. There were black clouds approaching fast.  
"Get inside," he ordered, giving Miki a little push.  
"But..."  
"I won't stop beating up people. But I'll beat up less people. Now get inside."  
"Promise?" Miki beamed.  
"Promise. Get inside."  
"You promised!" Miki proclaimed.

* * *

Miki sneezed into a tissue. She reached into the box for another one, but discovered that they had all been used up. Sighing, she grabbed a new box from her nightstand and tore it open. Quickly grabbing a few tissues, she blew her nose and groaned. Being sick sucked.  
"Serves you right."  
"Shut up," Miki drawled, tossing her used tissues at her boyfriend.  
"How is it that you're not sick?" Miki whined.  
Hibari quirked an eyebrow, "I don't get sick."  
"That's not fair," Miki groaned, "I feel gross, and you're perfectly fine."  
Hibari gave her head a few pats, "Rest up."  
"Be sick with me," Miki pleaded from her spot on the bed, "It's lonely."  
Hibari kissed her. "Happy?"  
"Yes," Miki smiled, "now get sick faster."

* * *

"Miki? We're here to visit you!"  
"Wah! What is Hibari-san doing here?"  
"Shh!" Miki hissed, "He's sleeping."  
"Miki! Are you feeling better? We brought some soup for you. It must be lonely in here."  
"Why thank you! Yes, I am feeling better. Kyouya's sick too. So it hasn't been too lonely."  
"Hibari's sick?" Tsuna questioned.  
"I didn't think that was physically possible," Gokudera chuckled.  
"Yup," Miki chirped, "I kissed him, so he has my germs now!"  
Gokudera made a gagging face.  
"Don't be immature," Yamamoto laughed, "Hey Miki, are you going to kiss me too? Then I could keep you company."  
A flying tonfa struck Yamamoto unconscious.  
"Herbivores... I'll bite you all to death," Hibari huffed.  
"Oh shit! We woke him! Run!"

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

It's finished :O OMG XD **

**I've got the first chapter of another story written if you'd like to check that out :O it's a Prince of Tennis fanfic called Prowess. Check it out if you like C: it should be up within the next few days or so.**

**Thanks for reading guys C:  
**


End file.
